


His Final Problem

by Laughoutloud25



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I don't do tags, John is a Good Friend, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Being an Idiot, at least you should be, but if I must, smart though, you are great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughoutloud25/pseuds/Laughoutloud25
Summary: You can guess that his final problem isn't only Eurus. It's something else.I'll give you a hint he's a sociopath. SO...?





	1. From Prada to Nada

London. So different from what she imagined, yet so similar. She expected the cold wind and the rain, but she didn’t expect the coldness in her heart. She has left everything and everyone to come here, but there were no tears only the excitement for starting this new job, a new life and turning the new page (she was often a bit too dramatic). Black taxis, she thought looking at the street, so classic.  
Your POV  
You entered one of them. Without skipping a beat you said: " 22 Baker Street ! "  
The taxi driver said nothing. Rude, you thought. The rain was leaving marks on the window and all you could do was follow them. And hope to be in Baker Street soon enough.  
After ten minutes of ride, the trip was over. You were now in front of your new building. It was a small one. Some rooms had balconies, others didn’t. You knew that yours doesn’t have one. I’ll be chocking in here, you thought. But at least you were in London. Right now there were not many things that could stop you from being happy. You paid the taxi driver, who didn’t even smile. It was weird, but you smiled awkwardly instead. Then turning to your doors you took your keys from the pocket of your jacket. You were so happy to finally use them. You looked at the building once more before entering, just to be sure you memorized this moment. And then you were surrounded by the tall halls inside 22 Baker Street. Everything was so new and beautiful. Your flat was on the third floor of the building and there were no elevators. So it was a problem to carry your suitcases. There were three of them. Which you knew, was and wasn’t too much. It was little for a year, in which you were supposed to live here, but it was too much for the stairs. You took the first suitcase: first floor, second floor and then finally the third. One finished two to go. Then you took the second one and as you were climbing you heard someone’s steps approaching.  
“Oh you must be the new girl?” You looked up. There was a young girl in front of you.She was beautiful. And expensive. You immediately saw she was rich. But, you thought, everyone here is rich and yet they have some of the smallest rooms in the city. You could notice she was nervous. So you quickly responded:  
“Yes, I am. I am trying to bring my stuff to the third floor”  
“Oh”, she said, “Why isn’t someone helping you, like a bodyguard or something.”  
“I’m alone in here.” You said smiling. She was watching you quite disappointed.  
“Well, if it helps I feel sorry for you that you have to go through all that.” After saying that she continued to the doors and exited the building.”  
“What a bitch.” You said it out loud but there was no one to hear it. Maybe that was better, you continued climbing your suitcases and soon you were finished. The third floor was huge. You were surprised but not happy. You were trying to find the doors to your flat. And with a big hall it won’t be easy. They said the white ones are the right ones, but there weren’t any. And then in the corner of the hall at the very end you saw them. Wonderful, you thought, they gave me a shed or a shanty. You got closer to the door hoping that the flat isn't bad as it seems.There was a plate on the door with the surname “Jones”. I’ll have to change that one too. Why didn't the Jones guy change this. Well happy new flat (y/n). Finally you entered your flat. And… 

 

It wasn’t as bad as you thought. You knew it can’t be horrible, because this part of the city was expensive as hell. But this was good. Of course you had a view on the facade of the building in front of you, but the room was good. You unpacked quickly, and then you made some tea. All this was too exhausting. Tomorrow you are going to work, but today… today it’s resting day. 

The light from the windows was going straight into your eyes. You tried to stop it but you couldn’t. When you looked at the clock it was 6:30 AM. God, you thought, I can’t live like this. Soon enough you were in your clothes. Just a shirt and jeans. It was your first day, but you didn’t feeling like leaving an impression on your bosses. A Forensic Scientist in Scotland Yard, how original, an ironic voice said. It was your ambitious side. You loved your job, you really did, but nowadays everyone were scientists. No originality. By the time you finished preparing for your first day it was already 7:30. You went downstairs, happy that you didn’t see the spoiled girl today. You really couldn’t handle her. She was probably twenty or something, but she was too young to live alone. Probably with a roommate or a boyfriend. Your thoughts were escaping and before you knew you were thinking about the girl you met for only thirty seconds. She reminded you of yourself six years ago, so naïve .Taxi was already outside so you hopped on. This time the driver was much more of a talker:  
“Good mornin’ miss!”  
“Good morning, Scotland Yard, please!”  
“Here we go!” it sounded so awful but you smiled. He had some good energy around him.  
“How’s life goin’ miss?” You chuckled at this unexpected act of friendliness. But it wasn’t that unexpected. By his looks it was obvious he had a family. Friendly and caring.Five children and his wife. Interesting.  
“Honestly, I’m not sure yet. But it should be going great.  
“It’ll”  
“I hope so,” you were determent to continue talking, ”how are your children”  
“Oh Miss how did you know? They’re great, bit annoying but just good kids”  
You smiled. He seemed so honest. “And you wife, is she okay?”  
“You are saying it scared, as if you already now that she’s fallin’ apart?”  
“I’m sorry, it’s just I noticed the letter on the seat. It has a tear drop on it.”  
“She’s a very sad person. Sorry, I’m must have forgotten to clean the car.”  
“It is fine I should be sorry for looking into it.”  
“Miss, she’s so unstable. She could’ve cried because of our poverty or because she was cutin’ onions. I never know… Oh here we are!”  
Without even asking for the amount you gave him forty pounds. He laughed and said:  
“Miss I can’t accept this. The taxi ride is only 14 pounds.”  
“Well, I’m afraid you must”  
He smiled. He might have hugged you if you stayed any minute longer, so you quickly entered The Scotland Yard.  
“Oh there you are!” A woman about thirty years old grabbed your arm and shook it almost painfully. “I am Rosie O’Brien. A weird combination I know and I guess you are the new girl.  
“Yes I am”  
“Very well, you needn’t present yourself, everyone already knows. They are really smart you know?”  
Why do you need to prove that?You thought to yourself. But it was fine you could handle an insecure person.  
"Ok so this is Liz Carter, and this is Harry Clark, Chloe Peters and Oliver Edwards. And this, this is the Chief of our department Greg Lestrade." You gave a slight nod to everyone. Lestrade spoke first:  
“So today is your first day and you won’t be doing anything important just watching. I know you have experience but here in England we do it differently.”  
“Okay.” You said.  
“Fine. I was just telling my department about a very interesting crime. You should go with them and watch.” You looked confused. Already? It was unsettling, knowing that they let anyone go to the crime scene. _Goodness, stop underestimating yourself!_.  
“I can’t wait to see you work.”  
“Excellent… Now let’s go!” He said clapping his hands and making everyone hurry up.  
“You are so happy. I had to wait for two weeks before my first field work” Liz said, while giving you an admiring look.  
“I guess I am.” It wasn’t weird being special. It was weird being lucky for a change.

The crime scene was near a lake. A campsite near forest. You were watching Liz and Harry while they were examining the body.  
You heard them whisper. ”We should let her try. If she’s good she’ll prove it. If not, we’ll get rid of her” Harry said.  
“Poor girl, don’t be rude. And if she’s bad Sherlock will be angry at us for ruining the crime scene”  
“I would like to see that. And she isn’t a girl, she’s twenty six. She can do this.”  
“Fine!”  
“Hey Miss New one!”  
“Yes?”  
“Come here and examine this thing.”  
You came to the body. It was a woman. Thirty two. Her head was smashed. You looked at the wound. It was at the back of her head. You knew she was hit with a rock. It couldn’t have been a planned murder. Those have better weapons. You looked at her clothes. She was in boots and jeans. A white t-shirt was now covered with blood but it couldn’t have been date clothes. So she went camping all alone and was hit with a rock? No that doesn’t sound normal. She was hit in the head from the back. So either she was walking away from someone or she didn’t know the person. Then you looked at her hands, there were bruises from someone’s grip. If it was a serial killer he wouldn’t have touched her, they are smart. This was someone she knew. A man, a women wouldn’t cause such huge bruises. It was a big hand. Great, now you’ve narrowed it down to probably two thousand people. But what were they doing in the moment of death. Why was this person here? Not near the camp. But here near the forest. And then you realized. She was under a huge birch, perfect for meetings. She was meeting her killer here. They had a fight. He wanted to stop her. She knew something. When she didn’t stop, he took a stone and it was over. What could she be fighting about, she doesn’t have a husband or a boyfriend, so it wasn’t romance. A friend, or at least she thought so…  
“Since when does Lestrade let new people work?” A voice said arrogantly with the slight tone of angry. You looked up and saw the well-known face form the news. Sherlock Holmes and his partner Dr. Watson.  
“I didn’t, he said.”  
“Harry and Liz told me to try to find the killer, so I did.”  
“You what?”  
“I solved it.”  
“Oh really little French girl, 26 I see, insanely rich and new to this department has solved this murder? Oh but she has a master’s degree so we must trust her don’t we?  
“Sherlock?” John said.  
“Not good?” He said.  
“Not good.”  
You smiled. “At least I have a degree. But it’s fine Mr. Holmes. Do you mind if I deduce you? After that I’ll tell you how I solved the murder.”  
“Confident, a bit too much. I guess that’s what money brings.” He said feeling too superior, you had to bring him down.  
“No, not at all actually.”  
“Come on, deduce!”  
“Fine, let me see and let me observe. Violin, you tuned it this morning, by yourself I suppose, which means you have a great ear for music. Now, don’t be rude I can see you texting. I guess it is someone very important because you were told this is an interesting case. A woman perhaps? I already know you are a consulting detective so that isn’t deducing. I think you live somewhere near Scotland Yard because you wouldn’t be jumping at the every case if you lived far. You have a roommate I can see, who is a widower. His wife died and yet he’s still wearing the ring, so it must have been a great woman. Doctor John Watson, I suppose. It’s easy to deduce that one. He’s too clean for a normal person. To tidy. Oh I am saying too much, this is probably enough.”  
They looked at you, John was surprised and Sherlock had an interested look.  
“And yes you are a sociopath”  
“And how do you DEDUCE that?”  
“You aren’t shocked or surprised or sad or anything. You are indifferent and slightly, if I may say, annoyed. But not experiencing it like others. Maybe not a sociopath, something similar but much more vulnerable. I studied psychology on my ‘master’s degree’ courses and I loved it.”  
“How did you know my wife died?” John said.  
“I read about it in the newspapers. I’m really sorry.”  
“The French newspapers reported about Mary’s death?” Sherlock said suspiciously.  
“Not really I read English ones online. I am an anglophile you see.”  
“Of course, he said. Now the murder”  
“No, wait I have to say something. You were so confident about your deduction it was funny. You thought that just because my r is softer and my clothes is expensive that you know who I am. But Mr. Holmes you could have just looked at my watch and see that it is Esprit rose gold, only available in France. And that if I thought I was working with dead bodies today I wouldn’t be wearing it. So of course I’m new, rich and French.”  
His lips formed a smirk. ”I like that.”  
“What?”  
“You are like me but with emotions.”  
“Well, I would say better but that’s fine.”  
“Now, the murder?”  
“Of course. Hilary Anderson. American. Owner of the Anderson’s jewelry. I think I bought a necklace there. Killed with a rock. She was meeting here with someone. At first I thought it can be anyone. But she came to England because of this meeting. It was already planned. I knew that because you don’t just come here and think:’ Oh I’ll go near a like that no one has ever seen and camp for a week.’ No she was planning for this to happen. Now who she was meeting, that bugged me, but while talking to you I realized who the killer is. Who owns 30% of the company and lives near this place. And no I don’t think I would ever had solved this case without endless hours of scrolling on the internet trying to invest in this company, which turned out as you can see to be a bad idea.”  
“And his name is?”  
“Gregory Collins.”  
“Well, Lestrade, what are you waiting for, arrest him.” He said, grinning by now.  
“How can we know that’s truth, what’s his motive?”  
“That’s obvious isn’t it? He wanted her to resign as the CEO, she didn’t want to. There was a fight and he hit her with a rock. May I say in his defense he was probably drunk? And don’t be afraid because he’s 203 centimeters tall, or if we should respect Hilary, 6 feet and 7 inches, I think. Very fat also. Huge arms. If they ask for evidence, say that. The bruises on her arms will match his hand print.”  
“Okay this is over everyone! Come on! Go home we’ll call officers and they’ll finish this. It was a fun day!”Lestrade said, happy that he doesn’t have to search for evidence.  
You turned to John.  
“Sorry! I was so rude. I just needed to prove a point.”  
“It’s fine, I am used to it.”  
Then you looked at Sherlock Holmes. You were proud. “Don’t you have anything to say about me being a spoiled brat, and overestimating my abilities?”  
“What is your last name?” He asked.  
“(L/N), It’s interesting that you didn’t catch it.”  
“We’ll see each other again Miss (L/N).”  
Oh we will.


	2. I am Sherlocked

Your new flat was starting to feel like a home. You were now accustomed to your little kitchen, cold bedroom and a warm big living room. Most of your time was spent in the living room, on a couch with your laptop in your hands. As soon as you entered you apartment there was a cup of tea on your table and a laptop in your hands. Today was no different You were thinking about your first day and the case you have solved. You were right, the killer was Indeed Hilary's businesses partner Gregory. It felt good to be correct, especially in front of someone as confident as Sherlock. You loved being admired. _Sherlock Holmes_ , the name couldn't leave your head, it was so unique and kind of strange. _Sherlock... what kind of a name it is?_ You took your laptop and googled: Sherlock Holmes, consulting detective. The most visited page was John Watson's blog. You searched through titles of the cases he had solved. "A Study in Pink", sounded boring, "The Hound of the Baskervilles", already heard about that one, too much MI6 for you. But then you caught a special name:"A Scandal in Belgravia". It sounded familiar. You remembered reading about it on your previous work, and you always wondered why nothing you do is as interesting as that case. So you clicked on it. Your eyes scanned the paper quickly and you started to remember why you where so amazed by the case. "The Woman", she sounded so powerful, intelligent too. And the puzzle Sherlock had solved that day was even more interesting." I am SHERlocked". Funny, it sounded as if she had a crush on him. But then you saw that she died. Pity, you thought, she sounded interesting. You closed your laptop. It was Saturday today, meaning no work. And that meant boredom. You couldn't just stay in your apartment , you had to explore. A walk would be the best option so far., So you dressed and exited your flat. On the stairs you saw a guy, around twenty years old.He seemed so childish and you noticed how he jumps over some steps instead of stepping on them. It seemed so funny, because the last person you saw doing that was your little cousin. He looked at you and said:  
"Hi!" He must be her boyfriend, you thought, spoiled girl's boyfriend!  
"Hey, I don't think we met, I'm (y/n,l/n). I am your new neighbor."  
"I know, Selena told me! Nice to meet you I'm Jack Davies."  
"Oh, so that girl from Thursday is your girlfriend."  
"Yeah!" "She was very kind, Jack. It was nice meeting you both." He smiled as if he knew you were lying.  
The weather was horrible. No sun, no warmth nothing! Just clouds, wind and soon to be raining feeling. Baker Street was so long, there must have been more than 200 numbers left, but you decided to see the whole street. It was a good time killer and you might meet someone. You passed by cafes, restaurants, souvenir shops. But you didn't see anything interesting. You were neither thirsty nor hungry. So you continued until you reached 221 Baker Street. There was nothing special about this number but you saw a little souvenir shop and in it was a figure of someone familiar. Sherlock Holmes. He was wearing an unusual hat but everything else was good. His curly hair and the arrogant look. Everything. It was a shame, you thought, that John Watson doesn't have a figure. But again he wasn't the one solving crimes. You needed to buy this little toy. And you were sure that if you were to see him again you will show him this little thing, maybe even give it to him as a gift. It would be so "emotional". You entered, bought the action figure and exited, but you didn't know where to go now. And while you were thinking someone pushed you and your action figure fell to the ground.  
"Merde!*" You said as you bent down to see what happened to the toy."Excuse you!That was rude, you just broke my action figure."  
"Oh get over it, you are an adult." You heard a familiar voice say. When you looked up from your broken toy you saw a head full of messy curls.  
"Mr.Holmes?"  
"Will you stop calling me like that, that's my brother. I am Sherlock."  
"Okay, fine. Sherlock? Why did you break my action figure?"  
"First of all I didn't, you did by dropping it. Second of all what are you doing on the middle of the sidewalk just standing, it's called sideWALK. It's for walking. And last but not least what are you doing in front of my house?" You were confused for a moment, but that didn't stop you from responding.  
"Well, 'first of all' you pushed me and I was just thinking were to go, and I had no Idea this was your house. 221 Baker Street, it's really a coincidence. "  
"221B Baker Street, and If I may ask what is?"  
"Us living in the same street."You said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.  
"Really? Well Miss (l/n), universe is rarely so lazy, and I told you we are going to see each other again."  
"I was hoping it wouldn't be so soon."  
"Is that why you were buying a Sherlock Holmes action figure?"He asked pointing to the broken gift. He was right. You were hoping to see him soon so you could ask him about the cases he solved.  
"No. It is because I loved the hat. It's a shame you never wear it."  
"Depends on who you ask. I just can't understand why people love that ugly hat. Anyway, It was nice seeing you again."  
"Oh, spare me."you said, knowing sociopaths never like nor connect to something.  
"John told me that's what you say to people when you want to end the conversation. So I did."  
"Didn't John tell you not to tell people directly in their faces what you think about them?"  
"No, but i assume he will after i tell him about our wonderful meeting."  
"Did you know that yesterday at work when I mentioned you couple of people just said: Freak. Doesn't that bother you?"  
"It was probably Harry or Rosie. they're jealous, and no why would that bother me?"  
"I just don't think... Never mind Sherlock, it was nice seeing you again." You felt as if something was stopping you from saying what you thought. A man who doesn't mind being hated, who is used to it. That sounded so sad. You on the other hand, you would have hated them for saying such things. He knocked on the door and while walking away you could hear an old lady greeting him. And you? You were walking home feeling the little drops of water on your face. The rain started, naturally you were planing on running as fast as you could. But then you heard someone calling you:  
"(Y/N) don't be stupid come inside until the rain passes!" You wanted to laugh but instead you yelled:  
"I thought you'd never ask!"

Merde=shit (remember you are from France)


	3. To a great mind nothing is little

You quickly entered inside. _Finally_ , you thought, _I'll get to see what hides behind the famous detective._ You climbed the stairs and entered his living room. It was interesting. Weird, but also interesting. You looked around, trying to find as much a you can. You saw a violin, and immediately smiled knowing that your deduction was correct.  
"Could you stop smiling? Guessing that I play isn't that big of a deal."  
Ugh. That little moment of satisfaction disappeared. Okay, maybe it was easy. But you were sure that it wasn't ordinary. Your gaze fell on the skull that was placed next to a bug collection. Followed by his mail stabbed with a knife. Bizarre.  
"Why do you need that?" You said pointing to the scull." Is it even real?"  
'It's a friend of mine. I didn't need it for a long time. But since John doesn't live here anymore, she's pretty useful."  
"You refer to it as SHE?"  
"It was a she, before death. And I didn't call you to search my room. I just thought that you don't want to get wet or even worse sick. Now I think I was wrong."  
"Oh you are hurting me. I may even cry. But it's so nice seeing your home. And I just realized you are desperately in need of a friend."  
"I have friends. And can we stop talking about the skull ?"  
"Oh, but we can't. You don't have friends. You have one friend. Even that skull is only an acquaintance to you."  
"We are working on it. She's still too shy." He said giving you a smirk.  
You laughed.  
"That's the worst joke I ever heard."  
You looked outside of the window. It was still raining. It even started to thunder.  
"Great! Do you have an umbrella or something?"  
"No. I don't. And even if I did, do you think I would let you leave with my umbrella. I would have to get it back later. Too much work."  
"Ok, fine. Sorry. I was just asking. I hate thunder. Since I can't go anywhere and I'm kind of afraid of thunder do you mind if we talk. "  
"I hate chitchat."  
That's good, you thought, because you weren't planning chitchat. "Fine. Let's talk about your cases."  
"What about them?"  
You sighed.  
"Tell me one"  
"And what then? Are you going to solve it?"  
"No, but I want to try."  
He looked at you. As if wondering if you are smart or crazy. You didn't know which one he chose.But he gave you the file.  
You looked inside. It was easy:  
"It's the maid."  
"That was a warm up. I don't even know why Lestrade bothered giving me that case."  
"You are really underestimating me."  
He raised an eyebrow. And then as if he was giving up: "Okay. You want something hard? Here's one. I can't solve it."  
You opened this one carefully. There was no chance to solve it but It was fun to see what's in it. Five murders: Oscar Scott, Emily Adams,Mia Wright, Jason Smith and Eleonore Stewart.They were all students.  
"Chelsea College of Art and Design,University of London Royal Veterinary College,London College Of Fashion,London South Bank University and Royal College Of Nursing."  
"What about them?" He said.  
"I was walking yesterday, exploring the city after work and... Because I'm new I needed a map. And I noticed...I'm not sure."  
"What is it? What are you not sure about."  
"Give me a map!"  
"Oh don't act like you are a master mind."  
"Just give me a map."  
"Fine!"  
You took it and marked these five spots." You screamed:"YES"  
"What?"  
"Look!"  
You connected the five spots. And soon enough it looked like a:  
"IT'S A STAR, LOOK!" He looked at you like he was surprised, but then he started laughing.  
"Oh please! I can just take five dots and connect them and make this awful star you just made. And to think that for a moment I believed you..."  
You looked at him angry. You were right and you knew it. This case connected to Illuminati. Or something similar.  
"Look," he said," I am now connecting your home and my home and John's home and Scotland Yard and the river Themes and.... LOOK IT'S A STAR!" There was lot of sarcasm in the last sentence.  
You ignored this comment and continued looking at the map:  
"Where were the murders?"  
"Well most of them were on this one place. But the last one was somewhere different."  
"Where were the first four? Actually let me guess: Somerset House?"  
"How did you know that?"  
"Look it's in the center!"  
"What..? No!"  
"It is!"  
You were so happy right now! You proved him wrong, and your theory was correct. It was correct!  
He was looking at you confused. You could see the wrinkles on his forehead.It was almost funny to watch. Outsmarting the famous Sherlock Holmes.  
"I see... What about the last murder?"  
"Where was it?"  
"It was in Hyde Park."  
"It is an exception. Serial killers have patterns. I don't know why this one didn't respect his."  
He looked at you but it was as if he was looking through you. As if you were transparent. And then he grinned:  
"Because it isn't a serial killer."  
"What?"  
"Serial killers kill with a pattern. If they make a mistake they fix it and continue. They don't get involved. But this person was emotionally involved. He or she made a mistake. Eleonore needed to be killed no matter what. And instead of waiting, they did it. Oh.... this is getting interesting."  
You were listening but all you could hear was: I was right and you were wrong.  
"You see Sherlock nothing is a coincidence. What did you say? Universe is not lazy or something. To a great mind nothing is little."  
"Oh God! Are you calling yourself a great mind just because you found a star?"  
"Yes, I am do you have a problem with that?"  
He rolled his eyes. And then he looked out of the window. The rain had stopped:  
"It is time for you to go!"  
"Did you just use me and my great brain and know you are making me leave? "  
"You have been in here for an hour. It's too long. I need to eat."  
"It's eleven o'clock ! It's not even lunch time."  
"Now it is. Bye!" He said it without even looking up, just waving his hand and pointing it to the door.  
"Unbelievable! Just kicking me out like that? I feel so used."  
"Stop trying to be funny."  
Well that hurts, you thought. But it was fine, it was worth it. But you knew you have to make one last comment before leaving:  
"You know Sherlock, that skull is the only female person that will ever like you."  
"Good," he said, " i don't need to be liked."  
_Oh you don't need to be liked, you thought, you need to be loved.Too bad there's no one interested._  
And with that thought you left 221B Baker Street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You need to appreciate the fact that I spent an hour creating a star on google maps from London colleges and trying to find the center. If you don't believe me go on google maps and you'll see.


	4. The Game Is On

It was eight o'clock. You were watching a TV show or a movie. You weren't paying attention. You were thinking about the case. Sherlock was right. So what if they make a star. What does that mean, every cultist can make a star. Now you felt stupid. You turned off the TV and tried reading a book. But you were reading the same page for the fifth time. You couldn't concentrate and just when you thought you were going to sleep at 8 o'clock, your doorbell rang. Who could it be? No one knew your new address and you didn't have many friends. Well, you thought, if it's a murderer at least I'm at home. You opened the door:  
"Hey!" It was Jack, rich girl's boyfriend. You never noticed how tall he was.  
"Hey Jack, what are you doing here?"  
"I was just wondering if you need something. You see I run out of power, and I was wondering if the same happened to you?" This room is brighter than my future, you thought.But you didn't say it.Instead you smiled. He was so kind." Thank you for caring, but as you can see I am fine."  
"Yes I see that now."  
He was quiet for a moment. Then he added:  
"I almost forgot. Selena was wondering if you would like to come to our flat tomorrow. We will make some exquisite chicken."  
"Wow", you said, "she knows how to cook? That's cool. Six years ago I couldn't even make pancakes."  
He laughed."Well not exactly. Our cook will make it, but she'll help. She has this idea that a young woman shouldn't do too much and that cooking is a job for a wife."  
What the hell did I expect, It was clear she wasn't going to greet you with an apron . It was weird, going to some young people and meeting them. But you finally had something to do other than watching TV.  
"See you at 4 o'clock.You can bring someone with you", he added.  
"I guess I could." You said it knowing you'll go alone.  
There was an awkward moment of silence that, you decided, must be broken:  
"Well Jack, it was nice seeing you again. Thank you for your concern, and for inviting me to your dinner." _Oh God, you thought, I used Sherlock's it was nice seeing you again thing._  
"Your welcome. " He said, smiling like a twelve year old boy.  
You closed the door. _Enough human interaction for today, you thought._ You sat on your couch. Trying to think about what to buy as a present for these two. You knew you can't go without a present. Then you heard your phone beep. It was a text message. You haven't had one of those in who knows how many days. You took your phone to answer it. It was a short text, all it said was:  
Come to 221B Baker Street. Now! It's an emergency.  
-SH  
_Sherlock Holmes_. How original. But you didn't want to risk it. An emergency is an emergency. And maybe it was about the case.  
You were now awake, not sleepy and bored but energized and ready for another trip to 221B Baker Street. And soon enough you were outside. It didn't take you long, maybe eight or nine minutes to get there. The shop where you bought your action figure was now closed. You rang the doorbell.  
The same old lady that greeted Sherlock this morning was now in front of you.  
"Hello, I'm here to see Sherlock Holmes."  
"And who are you?" She scanned you with a suspicious look. Damn, you didn't expect that kind of a judgement from an old lady.  
"A colleague."  
She moved from the door and yelled:  
"Sherlock, a colleague of yours is here."  
"Let her in!"  
She then turned to you.  
"Please, come in. What's your name, I didn't see you before." _You didn't see me? I was here this morning. Am I that ordinary?_  
"I'm (y/n,l/n)"  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Martha Hudson."  
"Nice to meet you too Mrs. Hudson."  
You climbed upstairs. When you opened the door you saw him playing the violin. He didn't stop.  
"So what's your emergency." The music was beautiful. You didn't hear this Sonata since your childhood.  
"You are an orphan." He said but didn't stop playing.  
"And?"  
"And you have a boyfriend in Strasbourg."  
"And?"  
He was silent. The violin continued playing.  
"Johann Sebastian Bach-Sonata No.1 in G minor."  
"Correct." You could see the surprise in his eyes but he still didn't stop.  
"Okay fine. This morning you told me to go home. And that I'm not hilarious, which is wrong If I may add. Now, you texted me that it's an emergency ten minutes ago and you are playing the violin. I don't even know why I came here."  
"Because you need adventure" Now, he stopped.  
"I do, desperately."  
"And because your boyfriend is cheating on you." Thank you for bringing that up.  
"Well,"you said,"that wasn't hard to guess. He is still there not calling me and I'm here."  
"True."  
"Orphan?"  
"Google."  
"Oh, right."  
Silence.  
"So what's the emergency?"  
"Bring me that cup of tea on the table"He said pointing to it. Was he serious? You couldn't tell.  
"Is that it?"  
"No. Just do it."  
You went to the kitchen.It was messy. Actually messy is an understatement. The whole table was filled with microscopes, needles and some chemistry apparatus.There were two cups on the table.  
"Which one is yours?"  
"The white one. You can take the blue cup."  
Finally, something warm.  
"Here is why I called you. I need you to go with me to these colleges after 5 o'clock. I would've called John but he can't. He isn't with Rosie that often and tomorrow they are planing some kind of a trip or something. I don't know what for, because she's 3 years old."  
" Why do you need me?"  
"I... Someone needs to talk to those students and I don't want to do it."  
"Why not."  
"Bad college memories and a waste of time."  
He expected you to do the boring things the unimportant procedures. You hated being underestimated, and you always tried to point that out. _I told you twice not to underestimate me Sherlock, you don't listen._  
"I would like to go but I have lunch at four."  
"With whom?"  
"Some rich teenage kids, my neighbors."  
"Teenagers called you to lunch?"He said suspiciously.  
"No. They are like 21 or something"  
He was thinking for a moment, how to solve this problem and then he said:  
"Don't go."  
"I have to. It's rude if I don't and you know what? I actually want to go."You said taking a sip of your tea.  
it was disgusting. You looked inside it.  
"Sherlock... Is this... an eyeball?  
"Oh It fell in again."  
"Again?"  
You left your cup on a table.  
"Don't answer that." You added quickly.  
The eyeball was still watching you from the cup. _Goodness, this is getting weirder every second._  
"Then why don't you hurry up?"  
"What?"  
"Why don't you lunch quickly and then come to the crime scene?"  
"Sherlock, that's not how lunch goes. And I was really looking forward to meeting them."  
"Do they go to college?"  
"I don't know I didn't ask them."  
"Maybe you can ask them something about the murders."  
"I can't just go in and say:" Good evening, do you know something about the murders at the universities, that you don't even go to?"  
"Maybe they do?"  
"Are you even serious right know?"  
"Do I look like I am joking?"  
"No, I'm not going to do that. I'm not going to talk to them about murders."  
"Then I'll go with you."  
"No you won't."  
"Meet you at 22 Baker Street at five to four."  
"How did you..."  
"It's my business to know what other people don't know."  
You really wanted to stop this. But you knew that it isn't possible.  
"D'accord."*  
"Great! By the way you should practice your piano skills."  
"I'm not going to ask how you knew. Just why?"  
"Because we are going to play."  
"At their home. Yes of course. Me showing up with a piano, and you with a violin is absolutely normal."  
"Don't be stupid. You don't have to bring a piano. They are rich, they'll have one."  
"Whatever you say."You looked at the clock. It was ten o'clock. This time you weren't going to wait to be kicked out:  
"Bye, Sherlock."You said standing up.  
Then you heard a text alert. you stopped for a moment. Sherlock looked up from his phone smiling.  
"Another murder, this time it's the usual."  
"Oh, so the murderer is playing with us?"You said it teasingly.  
"Yes. The game is on."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want the music scene to be even more cheesy go to this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GkMyjS8bfkg  
> I promise it's nothing bad, it's just the music.

Before you knew it you were at the crime scene. A bit offended that the Forensic team didn't call you. So you reminded yourself that it isn't because they hate you, but because you are new. Harry was watching you as if you are the weirdest person in the room. That was the look they usually gave to Sherlock, but today you came with him. And everyone was suspicious.You tried to ignore the death stares you received. How could someone be so hated and so indifferent to it? You looked at the girl that was murdered. She was the youngest one out of all victims. Nineteen years old. You could see she was once a beautiful girl. What needs to happen to a person, to make them become a part of a cult you asked yourself. It was a cult you knew. But you still didn't see the common mark. Every cult has one, a rose, a star, a name or a number tattooed somewhere on their body. But none of these people had a tattoo. She was stubbed like the previous students. A dagger in her heart. On her face was a terrifying look. She was scared and alone when she died. The worst kind of death. You didn't examine her because looking her was enough. I is funny you thought, we all have our dreams and our hopes until someone takes them from us. Someone dies from a dagger in their heart. and someone is killed young but doesn't die till eighty. You remember the accident your parents had. You were eight. They went to a business trip in Morocco. Their plain crashed and they died. You remember wanting to go on that trip with them. You were lucky. What Sherlock didn't guess was that on that plane was your older sister, Chloe. She was twelve. _I guess there is no way to deduct that_.  
_God, you thought, I need to get out of this depressed mood. Is it because it's almost midnight? I guess I'm not a night owl._  
"I realized what they have in common."Sherlock said looking at the body.  
"Are you talking to me?"  
"Is there someone else in here?" No of course not except the whole Scotland Yard. It's just nice to look people in the eyes when talking.  
"What is it?'  
"A scar on their pointer finger in the shape of a crescent."  
"Wow. How didn't the doctors notice them?"  
"One word:Scotland Yard."  
"We aren't that bad."  
"You are."  
"So a star and a crescent. That has like billion uses."  
"Yes, but there is only one logical."  
"Which one?"  
"Hecate"  
"Goddess of Witchcraft, magic and spooky things."Greek mythology was always your favorite.  
"Exactly. I love it when you keep up. Well, some cults went further than that. They connected her with death. There was a cult in California named Blackburn Cult or The Cult of the Great Eleven."  
"So is this Blackburn Cult?' You were confused; what does LA have to do with London?  
"NO! Come on think." He was expecting the answer now.  
"I have no idea what do you want from me."  
"Well it's obvious what happened here. These stupid children were impressed by this idea. they made a cult for fun. But then things got serious, there was a murder 2 months ago that I didn't want to solve because I knew it's something like this. And when they finally saw what killing is they got afraid."  
"I can't imagine why." You said sarcastically.  
"Me neither. Anyway,they wanted out. Alas, cults don't like when you leave them. And now they are getting killed one by one." _Alas? Are we in a Shakespeare drama here_  
"But who is the killer?" You said feeling a bit dizzy. You were probably tired from not having enough sleep.  
"I don't know that yet. But I will find out. Now go home and rest. We have a lunch to attend.  
"Oh how kind of you to care for me."  
"I have to, otherwise no one would draw stars on my map."  
"That's the kindest thing anyone has ever said to me."  
"Ok now, stop flirting and go home."  
"Fine. You know you must stop sending me away."  
"I will, as soon as you stop being so drunk from that eyeball in your tea."  
"I'm not drunk. I am happy!"  
"Fuck!"  
"What is that?"  
"Nothing. There is a little problem: I switched the cups."  
"Hahahahaha you switched the wasps. What does that even mean?"  
"It means you got an eyeball drugged tea, while I got black tea with some milk."  
"That's not nice."You said laughing.  
"Come one let's get you home."  
"No, I don't want to go home!" Now you were yelling.  
"Be quiet."  
"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO HOME!"  
"Okay fine! Just, shut up."  
"You know it is kinda funny." You said pointing to his face.  
'What is?"  
"Drugs make me drunk."But you stopped to think."No.no,no I didn't mean to say that. What is funny is you trying to be a sociopath."  
"Oh here we go again."  
"But you aren't one. You so clearly aren't one. I mean how could you be? You are kind and sensitive and afraid to show that, but that violin today. That was emotions."  
"That was rhythm and dynamics."  
"NO NO NO! It was emotions. E M O T I O N S."  
He rolled his eyes.  
"You know what my dad used to say when I was rolling my eyes. It is funny: Are you looking for your brain."  
"Your dad was really interesting."  
"But he was! Oh he was.He was a writer you know? He sometimes got drunk, but he was a wonderful writer."  
"Okay now, let's call a cab. I can't believe you didn't do drugs at school."  
"I was a good child."  
"Yes you were." He said while putting you on the backseat."221B Baker Street."  
"Sherlock weren't you loved as a child?"  
"Love is a chemical defect found on the loosing side."  
"Then I should be winning in life. But here I am, with some freak detective in a cab, drugged with black tea that had an eyeball in it."  
"Freak detective?"  
"Did that heart your feelings? I'm so..so... What am I so? Oh I am so sorry! With a strange detective. That wasn't loved as I child. I had a sister Sherlock. Do you know that? She died."  
"I have a sister too."  
"That doesn't count, she's probably like you. No, my sister was so much better than me. She was KIND. And beautiful and loved by everyone. I was like you. I was the freak child."  
You noticed that the cab driver was looking at you.  
"What are you looking at? Why don't they ever smile, Sherlock? Why is everyone here heartless like you?"  
"Could you stop insulting me for a moment?"  
"Oh but I'm drugged for the first time in my life. And maybe this isn't normal. but I'm going to be silly."  
"I see."  
"What do you see, cause I see three Sherlocks? What was in this?"  
"Something only a drug addict can handle. But you are still alive so that's a good sign."  
"A what? You are a drug addict? Why? You are so cute! And funny. And freaky. No, strange-y. Wait is that a word? You can't be dying."  
"I'm not dying. And no it's something only an addict can handle, but I'm not an addict."  
"Oh good, good! So you are not dying. That's good. You are good. Your sister has a wonderful brother!"  
"I'll tell her that."  
You felt your eyes closing:  
"Okay. Now I have to say goodbye cause I'm gonna sleep!"  
"You can't sleep in a..."  
Your eyes closed. You were dreaming now. It felt wonderful to be resting after this long,long,long day. When you woke up you were in a familiar room. You didn't recognize it immediately but then you remembered: Sherlock's living room. You were on the couch, looking directly at the smiley face and bullet holes on the wall."  
"Hey! Is anyone here?"  
"I'm in the kitchen!"  
"Oh good, so I'm alive."  
"Yes." He said giving you a cup of coffee. You looked inside searching for an eyeball. When you determined there aren't any, you took a sip.  
"Do you remember anything?"  
"Yes, the eyes thing. You thought I would forget? And the Greek mythology, Hecate lady. And then... Well no, I don't."  
"Good."  
"Good?"  
"Fantastic."  
You were confused. What happened? That's what you get for hanging out with Sherlock Holmes.  
"I promise I'll tell you later, when you are more emotionally ready."  
"Ok."You didn't even know why you said ok. You just felt like it. But you were tired.  
"You'll go home now, and dress and in two hours we'll go to dinner."  
"But the dinner is at four o'clock."  
"Exactly."  
_Did I sleep for fourteen hours? Wow._ You needed to find a dress for the lunch. You had a black dress but you didn't want to be morbid. So you definitely needed to by a new one. And the gift! How could you forget the gift?  
Then you noticed that the room was stifling. You looked up from your coffee and saw Sherlock smoking a cigar.  
"What is that?"  
"It's called a cigar. It has nicotine in it and it is stimu..."  
"No, I know what a cigar is. Come on. Did you try to say it is stimulating? Cause it isn't. "  
"Yes. And if you are going to tell me how it's bad for my health don't bother."  
"No I wasn't going to," you stood up, " I just didn't have one,"you took the cigar from Sherlock, "in like a year, and I need it."You put the cigar in your mouth.  
"That's so unhygienic."  
"I know!" You said while pulling a smoke. "It's like a disgusting nicotine kiss. But what do you think, what will kill me? Your bacteria or a cigar. And now, If you don't mind, I really, really must go."  
You didn't even wait for an answer. You just went outside giving Mrs. Hudson a goodbye. And now it was your turn to choose a dress.You searched couple of stores but they were all closed. _Damn, I forgot it's Sunday_. And then you entered a little shop that was, fortunately still open. It's Christmas in September! The old lady selling the clothes was very nice.  
"You, you got raw beauty. You need try something strong."  
_If I knew what you just said, I would. And that beauty is kind of invisible not raw. I need to work on my confidence though._  
"What about these red dress?"  
_Is it under 20 pounds? I can't afford more._  
"Yes, it's beautiful how much does it cost?"  
"For you 10 pounds."  
_Oh LORD! HALLELUJAH! Can I kiss you? On second thought, it probably has bugs in it. But it doesn't matter right now._  
"Oh, that's such a good price, thank you."  
"You need to be pretty for tonight."  
_Did she wink at me? Does she think I'm going to.... And just when I was starting to like her._  
You went outside of the shop, thinking about your next destination. The only thing that was left to do is buying a gift. You had no idea what to buy. A gift? What could be useful to them. Maybe a... No idea. It was already three o'clock and you had no idea (I'm not going to mention that you didn't practice piano).  
Then you remembered. A wind chime. You quickly found:"Everything for a pound" store. It was opened: You took a wind chime that looked the prettiest.  
"Please, make it look expensive." He looked at you as if you were crazy but then he said:  
"Of course, miss."  
He had put the gift in the nice box and wrapped it with some beautiful black and white paper.  
"Thank you."  
Now you went to your room. The gift was there the dress was there and all you had to do now was to get ready. That also didn't take long. You then sat in front of your piano and started playing La vie en rose. It was good feeling the keys under your fingers again. Feeling like you are in charge of what happens next. But you weren't. You heard the intercome buzzing. You saw on the little screen it was Sherlock. You opened the door.  
_How does two hours pass so quickly?_  
Soon you heard the footsteps approaching. A knock on a door, and there he was with a violin.  
"Did you seriously bring the violin."  
"Yes, we'll keep it here and then we will take it out to play."  
"I'm getting a feeling you just want to brag."  
"That, and people get more comfortable after music.They'll like as more. So we just might find out something."  
"Okay. I just have one question before we go: How am I going to present you. I can't say that I brought you with me so you can question them."  
"That's easy. I'll be your boyfriend."  
"NO!"  
"It's already decided. And my name is Sherrinford."  
"That is such a..."  
"That is a boys name. And the name of a prison where my sister is held."  
"Ok. I won't ask anything else Sher. Let's go."  
You could hear him mumble"Sherrinford"  
When you got to the second floor you found the surname Davies and Sherlock almost knocked .  
"No. you see in the modern world we have doorbells."You said while ringing.  
"Very funny."  
The door opened. You could see Jack and Selena smiling together in a hug. You spoke first:  
"Hello, thank you for inviting us. This my boyfriend Sherriford. Sherinfford this is Selena and this is Jack."  
"It's so nice to finally meet you," Sherlock said, "she has said the most beautiful things about you. Sherrinford Smith"  
When they finished handshaking you entered the flat. It was huge. Definitely bigger than yours. It had four rooms, two kitchens and one big living room. It was easy to see all that at the first glance, you just wondered why did the need so much space. When you entered the living room you were greeted by their maid.  
Lora, would you please serve cocktails to our guests."  
Lora said noting but soon enough she brought a salver with the drinks. You had to admit that these two were beautiful. She was wearing a beautiful violet dress and long gloves with it. She had a bun on top of her head decorated with a floral hairband. Jack was wearing a suite. They looked stunning together.  
"So Mr. Smith, what do you do?"  
"I'm an officer in Scotland Yard.But we didn't meet there. She worked in Paris earlier, but when I asked her to come here to be with me she said yes immediately."  
"Sherrinford dear, don't give yourself so much credit. I always wanted to be a part of Scotland Yard."  
"Yes, I really can't see why, but you did."  
You took a sip of your cocktail, Bloody Mary, delicious. You remembered you were afraid of here as a child. You noticed Sherlock isn't drinking anything. _Come on! It's not like they are going to poison us._  
"And Selena what is your occupation." Sherlock added almost a bit too aggressively.  
"Oh, I used to be a student, but that's just not fun to be. So I left my university."  
"Oh what a pity. I can see you are a smart person. What uni did you go to?" _Careful Sherlock._  
"London College Of Fashion of course."  
You got close to him and while pretending that you are fixing his tie you whispered." Stop, now, this is getting suspicious."  
"And you Jack." He continued giving you a : _don't tell me what to do_ look.  
"I never went to college. Too much work."  
"I see." He looked around the room. You didn't know what he was looking for, but soon you realized.  
"Oh what a beautiful piano you have there. Did you know (y/n) could play? She's just to shy to do it."  
"Oh dear, but let's not forget your violin, it would be such a pity."  
"Yes of course."  
"You two are so perfect for each other," Selena said, "both work for Scotland Yard and they both play an instrument. And they are both so beautiful. Am I not correct, Jack?"  
You wanted to laugh, but you said nothing, you could see Sherlock's eyes trying to roll. But he didn't do it.  
"Of course you are"Jack added. He and Sherlock now had a similar expression.  
"Oh boys will never understand romance (y/n). So why don't you two play tonight."  
"Oh I don't think we should."  
"I insist. The only problem is, Mr. Smith that we don't have a violin in here."  
"I think he left one at my apartment. But it would be far too much trouble to go up stairs and take it. He doesn't play that well."  
"Oh my dear, you are challenging me now. Now I must play."  
This felt so planned and faked that you wanted to scream. But you continued talking;  
"Ok fine. I see I will go and bring it."  
"Just be careful."  
_This is so stupid. This is so stupid. This is so stupid. I'm leaving a dinner with two wonderful and kind people just so that Sherlock could play his violin This is so stupid._  
You quickly took the violin and went downstairs.  
"Oh that was fast." Selena said.  
"Come on know, let's play. We didn't go through this much trouble foryou to sit down."  
_You went through some trouble? I had to climb ten stairs for you to be going through some TROUBLE. This was a stupid idea,_ the phrase rang in your head.  
"So what are you going to play?" Selene asked.  
"I was thinking about La vie en rose."  
"No darling, that's too French." He said. "Maybe Don't let me down."  
"I'm afraid Beatles are too British." You said, smiling. _sweet, sweet revenge_  
"Well, can I say a suggestion?" Selena asked.  
"Of course."You responded, hoping it's not My heart will go on. You couldn't play that with Sherlock.  
"Play something modern. like... All of me by John Legend."  
"Oh", you said," I know that one."  
"Me too, Sherlock added, John made me learn it for his cousin's wedding. It was weird."  
"Who is John?" Selena asked.  
"My friend." Sherlock responded realizing he was out of character.  
"Well then come one, let's see what you can do!"  
You started playing first. Slowly.Then the violin entered. It sounded like magic. Every note you played was a bit louder and stronger. You looked at Sherlock, it was beautiful how he played. His eyes were closed. And the violin was playing almost by itself. But it wasn't talking, it was crying, and it was the most beautiful sound you have ever heard. You could feel Selena's eyes on you. She was watching you carefully. Usually you would have stage fright. Your hands would shake and the melody would never be as good as it was planned. But this time you were playing with someone. You weren't afraid. In fact you didn't want it to stop. And you didn't know why you were so confident. Maybe it was the fact that this time you weren't alone. For the first time since you were eight, you weren't alone. The low notes sounded so beautiful with the high violin, just like a sad soul sounds powerful with the other one. Maybe you were in love.Maybe you did love. You didn't know. And as your fingers continued playing, you felt safe. And happy. Again, for the first time in so many years, you were happy. You didn't care about anything anymore. You were just playing. There was warmth in your heart. This is why, you thought, I started playing at the first place. You looked at Sherlock wondering if this makes him feel the same. And you could see his whole body swinging with the music. _Oh Sherlock, and here I thought you are a sociopath._ Then you noticed that Selena stood up. They were dancing together. She and Jack. How you envied her.Her head on Jack's shoulder, her legs moving slowly. They were like one. You wanted that. Your whole life you wanted that. But, maybe, just maybe, at this moment you didn't need it. You had the power under your fingertips. and this time, just for a second, it was nice. Being powerful. Controlling your fate.  
Near the end the violin head a beautiful part, almost like a solo. You noticed Sherlock's eyes watching you. He was smiling, he was enjoying this. And then once again, together and powerful, your instruments joined.It was really a fantasy. Then you started playing lighter and lighter until the only melody that you could hear was the violin. It ended on one note, nice and soft. You were wrong.It wasn't like magic. It was more. It was like love.  
When you finished you could here Jack and Selena clapping it felt amazing. _I should do this more often, you thought._  
"That was really... wonderful." Selena said. "I think that if that lasted for a moment longer, I would've cried."  
"Thank you." You both said at the same time."  
"Amazing." This time you only smiled.  
"All this dancing makes me hungry. shall we serve our lunch?"  
"Of course, we didn't call them here to keep them hungry."  
"Lora, the chicken!""It's always hard with the new service, the never know what to do."  
The chicken was served. You all started eating. But you couldn't look at anything else but Sherlock. _Goodness, am I falling in love. That can't happen. Not now._  
You looked around the table trying to think about something else. Selena was eating, this time with her hands bare and you noticed something. You got closer to Sherlock and whispered:  
"Sherlock, she has a crescent on her finger."


	6. To catch a killer

He nodded. _Of course he already knows._ You smiled, trying to look more relaxed and confident, even though you were fighting your urge to run away.  
"Is there a problem?" Selena asked obliviously. You couldn't stand looking at her. She was so natural and cold. Maybe it was because she didn't suspect a thing.  
"No", you said, "i was just telling Sher how delicious this meal is, and as you can see, he agrees. It's really wonderful."  
_I'm in a serial killer's house and I am talking about the chicken. Pour l'amour de Dieu!*_  
You looked at Jack. He was nervous but you couldn't tell why. He didn't eat, instead he was just looking at Selena. _Maybe he's a part of this too._ But when you looked at his hands he didn't have anything on his fingers, he was innocent.  
You heard Sherlock's text alert. _He must have called the police. Finally._ But when you looked at the screen, it wasn't Lestrade, it was John talking about his trip with Rosie.He can't be serious, you thought. But then you realized what he was doing. He didn't want to call the police until there was a reason for it, he still wasn't sure.  
"Sher, don't you think you should stop texting John and call your work, to tell them you won't be working tonight."  
He looked at you confused, but when he understood what you were talking about he smiled.  
'There's no need to do that. They already know."  
_If they know what are they waiting for.Why does every single thing in my life have to be so complicated? Right know I could be at home, watching TV._  
It sounded good, but it was too late to think about that.  
Lora, one of the maids in the house, brought champagne.  
"Lora, it took you long enough." Selena said, she was angry. "We already started eating. I was trying to be nice, but this is enough. You are fired, pack your things and go home."  
Poor girl had tears in her eyes. You felt bad for her. But at the same time she won't be working for a killer.  
"I'm so sorry you had to wait."Her voice was normal.It was amazing how she went from monster to nice in just couple of seconds." She even brought champagne instead of wine", Selena continued,"but I really can't wait for it. So let's juts toast right now."  
"To what should we toast?| You asked. _To your crime?_  
"The real question is to whom. And I have an idea. Let's toast to you two. And to you coming to England."  
"What? There's no need for that." Sherlock said. You didn't expect that. Maybe he hates toasts.  
"Oh don't be such a buzz kill."You said. At the end , why not?  
"To Sher, and (y/n)" Selena said, raising her glass. Jack did it too but he was somehow disoriented. He didn't pay attention to anything.  
"What are you waiting for?" She asked. "Kiss!"  
_What? No! That's why he wanted to escape the toast. 'Don't be such a buzzkill Sher'_ you thought ironically. _God, I am stupid._  
You looked at him confused. He gave you a "told you so" look. It was almost funny. Almost. And then without you expecting it, he leaned in and kissed you . It was as if you were playing together again. But this time it was better, much better. Right now, you were understanding the phrase: Butterflies in the stomach. Beautiful tickling feeling was everywhere. The kiss was short, but it felt as an eternity. When you opened your eyes you realized you were slowly falling in love. And that was the last thing you wanted. You met him five days ago and you are already developing a crush, _How childish._ You looked at him to see if something happened. But his face wasn't giving any clues.  
"Oh you two are so cute!" Selena was grinning. You looked at Jack, he was bored. " Selena can you come to the kitchen to help me bring the dessert."  
"Oh yes now that Laura isn't here I have to help."She said with a slightly angered tone.  
As soon as they entered the kitchen, Sherlock stood up.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I am going to listen, you can come too."  
_To listen to what? They are just bringing the dessert._ But you followed him to the kitchen door silently. Event though he was weird you trusted him with your life.  
"They know."You heard Jack's voice.  
"Oh come on! They work for Scotland Yard. They know nothing. That stupid girl still thinks we are in a relationship."  
_What? But..._  
"In a way we are." He said smiling. She convinced him that you knew nothing.  
"Yes we are, my dear brother. Besides we aren't even suspects, we just invited them to lunch. If that doesn't clear all suspicions, I don't know what will."  
_Siblings disgusting_ But now, that you thought about it, you realized they never mentioned that they were a couple. You assumed that. And on the door plate there was just one surname.  
"But what if they somehow realize that we are connected to the murders they are investigating?"Jack's voice sounded scared."  
"Then i'll go to jail, I have a crescent, and I am the leader of the group. You won't look suspicious."  
" I feel lucky now, that I haven't been a part of it long enough to get a mark. But I hope you won't have to leave me."  
"I hope so too."  
You looked at Sherlock, he was watching the door waiting for something. A few seconds passed but nothing happened. You didn't realize what was he waiting for. And then you heard a loud noise. Feet approaching. It was Greg's voice:  
"Scotland Yard" he yelled "open the door."  
And just as you were walking towards the door, you heard Selena's voice:  
"Not so fast."  
_Great, you thought looking at the gun in her hands, I'm going to get kissed and shot in the same day._  
But instead of pointing the gun at you she pointed it at Sherlock.  
"I knew you were familiar from somewhere, aren't you Sherlock Holmes."  
"Took you long enough." He said smirking. __  
"Yes, but not too long.I bet you weren't expecting this."  
And without waiting she shot him.  
You screamed. He fell on the ground.She was pointing the gun towards you. The police finally opened the door. And she was now surrounded.  
"Sherlock!" Lestrade yelled. But it was too late, he couldn't hear him. "Someone call the ambulance!"  
"No one move", Selena said," or I am going to kill her."  
"It's over now Selena, we got your brother."  
"He didn't do anything!"  
"If you let her go he won't go to prison. It's over now. Drop the gun."  
"It's never over." She said. And you closed your eyes, waiting. And she pulled the trigger.

But nothing happened. You opened one eye carefully and then immediately closed it again.  
There on the center of the room was Selena's blown head. _She killed herself._  
You could hear Jack crying. But you didn't care. You opened your eyes now, braver then ever and went up to Sherlock. You tried to be rational and cold headed but all you could hear was a little reminder in your head yelling: death, death, death!  
You measured his pulse. He was still alive.  
"Come on Sherlock, don't die! You can't die!" You raised his chin, letting him breath normally and started giving him CPR. Soon enough the ambulance was there.  
"Madam, you did everything you could. Thank you."  
You realized you were crying. You moved. They lifted him and soon he was gone.  
You heard Greg's voice behind you:  
"If only we didn't wait and entered immediately" He said. _Funny, you thought. How our lives are filled with ifs. If only I didn't go to this dinner. If only I didn't come to London. If only they didn't enter the plane that day._

"I'm going to the hospital now." He added. "You can come with me if you want."  
"Sure." You said.  
Outside it was starting to rain.You wanted to scream as you remembered a sentence in your father's book:  
"Even the sky was crying." 

Pour l'amour de Dieu=For God's sake


	7. We Are Made Of Stars

You were in the St. Bartholomew's hospital. In the waiting room. There were four people next to you. John, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson and a woman you didn't know. You heard John calling her Molly. And by the clothes you could guess she worked here. You and Lestrade came first, but they didn't let you enter. Then Molly, she had red eyes now, she must have cried after hearing about the shooting. Lestrade called John and Mrs. Hudson. John was worried, so to break the ice he told you that these things happened before. Classical Sherlock Holmes he added. Mrs. Hudson was much stronger then you expected her to be. She was talking with everyone, smiling, bringing coffee. but it was obvious that a small part of her was worried sick. You couldn't stand the atmosphere in the waiting room so you went to the coffee machine. It was your sixth coffee in five hours. _I am probably going to die soon._ As you were putting money in the machine a woman approached you. She came little bit closer than expected and asked almost whispering:  
"How is he, don't turn around or they will see we are talking and they will find me."  
_Who are you, who will find you, why are you hiding._ Those were some of the questions in your head.  
"Who are you?"  
"How is he? Hurry up."  
"Not until you tell me who you are."  
You could hear her breathing getting faster. She was annoyed:  
"I'm The Woman. Now, how is he?"  
_The Woman. That sounded powerful. But wasn't she supposed to be dead?_ You were fighting with your mind, your body wanted to turn and to look at her. You wanted to see what it takes to be 'The Woman'. But you didn't, you answered her question:  
"He's stable. but they won't let anyone see him yet. He fell on his head and that caused coma. He'll probably wake up in next five hours."  
She smiled. You could sense the relief in her voice when she said:  
"Good."  
But then she looked at you for one second more and said:  
"Love. We all suffer from it."  
You still didn't turn around but you wanted to look at her, to see her. To tell her she's right, to admit you never wanted it to happen, to tell her that you don't want love. But she was gone.  
"The Woman" You whispered. You went back to the waiting room. You saw that Mrs.Hudson left, Molly was sleeping and Lestrade was walking nervously.  
"Where's John."You asked looking at the watch. It was eleven o'clock. No wonder they were all tired.  
"They let him inside. He'll be back soon. No long visits."  
"Who can enter the room?"  
"Only family."  
"But John..."  
"John is his family." He said with a sad melody in his voice."Maybe they'll let me enter too."  
You felt bad for Lestrade. He was a good man but something was always against him. His best friend was Sherlcok Holmes, and now he wasn't allowed to see him. You sat down and waited, because that was the only thing you could do. After couple of minutes you saw John exiting the room. He was smiling.  
"And?"  
"He's fine.There are many tubes on him, but he's fine."  
"Than God." Lestrade said.  
He woke up Molly and he said softly:  
"You can go home. He'll be fine. I'm going right now, let me drive you."  
She didn't want to go. It was obvious. But soon yo realized John wasn't asking her, he was telling her to go with him. He took her bag and they exited the building slowly. You felt sad, she was too good for this.  
Lestrade asked the nurse if he can enter, but she repeated the phrase:"Only family."Earlier you thought it was a cliche used in movies. Now you saw it was a norm. a hideous norm. Lestrade got a call on his phone, few minutes after that. something connected to work, and he said:  
"Do you want to come with me. I'll have few things to do."  
You hesitated for a moment. It was nice to have a ride, and not use the metro. But you wanted to stay just a second more. Maybe they'll let you see him. and then maybe you could tell him everything, and he'll never know. But you would feel free.  
"No, thank you. I'll take another coffee and then maybe I'll go."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
He took his jacket and left. You were now alone. You really thought about the seventh coffee but it was really too much. The only noise was the clock in the room ticking monotonously. The nurse exited his room and you smiled at her. She looked around the room and said :  
"You can come in if you want. right now, no damage would be done."  
You didn't expect that, but it was nice to hear. You really wanted to hug her. The she added:  
"You can talk to him, it should help."  
You entered the room and there was a little chair next to his bad that you sat on. Now that you looked closer you was his curls everywhere on the bad, tubes and heart monitors beeping and making annoying noises.  
"You are lucky" you said looking a the blood supply next to him, " your blood group isn't rare as mine."  
Silence. You didn't know what to expect but you continued talking.  
"You once told me that you had only one friend an only one person that loves you. It's rather said that you think so. You don't see how much you are loved. I know that at least four people love you, Sherlock. If I may add even more than that. By saying that no one loves you you underestimate them, you make them fell like they are not enough. never do that again. i hope you can hear me right now because I will tell you what happened in the last six hours that you spent here. That girl Molly, I see she loves you like crazy, but i must say that you don't deserve it. She probably cried her eyes out because of you. Lestrade and John left everything to come her, John even left Rosie alone, which if i might say is quite irresponsible, but he said she's sleeping. Mrs. Hudson tried cheering us all up, but I could see she was as said as anyone in the waiting room. Are you listening to me? because now it gets better. Mycroft, your brother that you mentioned earlier, he came here immediately. But after an hour he had to leave. He gave his phone number to everyone so that we can call him if something happens. Bad or good. You know in the first hour, I was convinced you were going to die. They had to revive you two times. but now, you are stable. Your parents called him five times while you were in here, I don't know who told them but I could hear your mother crying on the phone. And your sister, the one you mentioned too, Eurus, she sent me a text. I don't know how she got my number but she texted me and John and asked about your condition. And do you know what amazed me? The Woman, yes wake up now, I am talking about her, she came here even thought someone's obviously trying to kill her. Putain, even I thought she was dead, she came here and asked me if you are okay. So don't you EVER say that no one loves you. Don't you dare. "  
A tear was now on you cheek. _My life is turning into a soap opera. I am talking to a person in coma. Why do these thing happen to me? Why do you have to love someone that doesn't even talk with you?_  
"You know Sherlock I think it makes me a shallow person but I'll tell you anyway. I like you. I really, really like you. I' m even starting to fall in love with you. And you may say it is impossible. That you can't love someone at the first sight; but I do. I am not going to take your hand and kiss you and make you realize how much you mean to me but I am going to say it. Actions never work for me, I never act according to the situation, but words, they never leave me. It's my magical power. When you got shot I didn't cry or try to save you by jumping in front of you. Those things happen in some wonderful stories but my life isn't one. All I could do is scream and hope that you are okay. Meanwhile a gun was pointed at me. But I didn't care. When she killed herself I closed my eyes, I knew I was safe but I closed them because her head was there and if I looked the other way instead of seeing you and hugging you I would see your body dying. But then I opened them realizing I'm a coward. A huge coward. Do you know that I asked myself during that lunch what made me like you? You know I am scared to say the L word, i am afraid of it. So why do I like you? Because I see someone similar to me.And yet you never seize to amaze me. I like your personality, even though it is hideous to others, I like your smile, even though you don't smile often. I like your curls and your coat and even that hat you wear, it looks good on you. But my mother used to tell me that if you need reasons to love someone you don't really, because when they disappear you won't be left with anything but a disappointment. So I guess that's the biggest reason for me, you. I like you because you are you. I'm probably mumbling right now."  
He was still calm, but his heart rate was getting faster.  
"Wow,"you said,"I hope you didn't hear the last part. I know you'll get better. After all aren't we made from the same elements that are found in stars and galaxies, something so big and strong. We humans can get through so much if only we believe in it. "  
You waited for a second more and then you smiled.  
"I remember last night. I said some stupid things. I told you that you are a freak, and I am sorry. But I still hope, for my sake, that you aren't a sociopath."  
It was time to go. You were in there for to long.  
"Sorry for this emotional breakdown, I have been trough too much today. They even tried putting a blanket on me. Good night, Sherlock"  
You left the room. But what you didn't see was the face of the famous detective forming a smile.


	8. Playing with fire

It was weird to come back to 22 Baker Street after everything that happened. There was still a yellow police tape on the apartment you left eight hours ago. It seemed as if it happened days or weeks ago and not this evening. You didn't want to look at the door, it was still horrible to think about that lunch. So you stopped looking at the yellow tape and quickly climbed up the stairs. You switched the lights on and took your shoes off. You were still in the red dress you bought. _It is amazing what a woman can buy in shady stores. For only ten pounds._ You were in high heels all day and the moment you stepped in your flat, you realized that you wanted to remove all that: the dress, the shoes, the make up. And just sleep, for once in six days.  
You were dreaming about this perfect land of yours, it had everything you ever wanted in it. And you knew you it is only a dream but it felt beautiful. Until you heard a small noise in your beautiful land. You couldn't determine where was it coming from but it was getting louder and louder. Finally you woke up. The noise was your phone. You looked at the time, it was six o'clock in the morning. _Who calls at six o'clock?_ And just as you grabbed your phone the ringing stopped. _Well ,that was fast._ It was a missed call from Lestrade. You didn't know what to think. Was it work, was it an investigation regarding the events of the last night, or was it something about Sherlock? You didn't have to wait long for the answer. a second later you got a text message:  
Come to the St. Bartholomew's Hospital. I have news for you!  
-SH  
You didn't know if you wanted to laugh or to scream. What was that supposed to mean! He was now awake, which you expected to happen. But to get a phone so fast, after just getting out of coma, that was unexpected. You put on your t-shirt, jeans and shoes and ran out. Soon, you were in the waiting room. you didn't expect to see anyone, but there they were:John, Lestrade and Molly. Tired, each one had red eyes, but they were all smiling happily.  
"So he woke up?"  
"Yes,"John said, "it was a pleasant surprise."  
"I'm sorry if I woke you up or something," Lestrade said, "I wanted to tell you the news, I supposed it would mean something to you. You know, cause you stayed here after we all left."  
"Yes thanks. it is really nice of you."  
"But you didn't pick up," he added," so how did you know that you should come?"  
You smiled, Lestrade was a detective after all, he should've guessed.  
"I got a text message."  
"I didn't send one."  
"Well no. Sherlock did."  
"How arrogant. I presume it was: I am alive come and be happy." John said while laughing at his own joke.  
"No it was more of: Hey want to solve a murder? Come to Bartholomew's hospital !"  
"Another one?'  
"Well not exactly but i suppose it is a murder."  
"Ah, yes of course."  
You looked at Molly, you wanted to ask her something, but you didn't know what. You felt bad for being so happy while she was obviously crushed by what happened.  
"Hey, Molly. I don't know if we officially met yet. I'm (y/n, l/n)." You said while giving her your hand.  
"Yes, I know. Molly Hooper."  
"So...How are you?"  
"I'm fine. You?"  
"Me too."  
It was to weird talking with someone. Someone so similar to you and again so different. She was kind and nice, you could see that. But you knew how she felt, and that created some kind of jealousy in you. You didn't like it but it was there, and you knew it will always be hard talking to her. But you knew that if the circumstances were any different, you would have been her friend. and just as you were preparing to leave Molly, John and Lestrade and see Sherlock, you heard heavy footsteps entering the room. Mycroft.  
"Good morning everyone."  
"Good morning Mycroft", John said.  
"Good morning." Other voices sounded scared.  
"So how is my lovely brother. I heard that he has woken up from his coma."  
"Yes he has." You said.  
"Oh hello there, Miss (l/n). Aren't you happy to hear the news?"  
He was tapping his umbrella nervously. You could see he hated chitchat as much as Sherlock did.  
"Yes, I am, like everyone else in here."  
"Yes. Like everyone else might not be the right comparison but yes. It's really interesting how close you have become within what? Two days?"  
You didn't want to correct him. After all he was right. You were attached to someone you didn't really know.  
"Oh well, I see that you are not a fan of the deduction I just made. It's understandable." He turned to John. "When can I see my brother?"  
"Right now, if you want." John's face still had a confused look. He didn't understand what just happened.  
"Great." His shoes tapped to Sherlock's room. And the door closed.  
"What was that about?" John asked.  
"Kill me if I know."  
You took your phone out rereading the last message. _I have news for you._ What could that be? A murder, it must be a murder. But how could he have a surprise connected to the murder if he's at the hospital. So it's not the murder. Oh Je déteste cet homme!*  
Mycroft exited after fifteen minutes. His face was calm but his umbrella was giving him up.  
"What's wrong?" You asked knowing that this question might get you killed.  
He looked at you and his umbrella calmed down and his face formed a smile. It was so easy to see he was acting.  
"Oh national security I guess. Don't bother your little head with it."  
When he said national security you remembered Eurus, you forgot to send her a text message.  
Mycroft looked at you and then said:  
"No need she already knows. I suppose she has a camera in his room or something."  
_A camera? What kind of sister was that?_ But you soon realized that the Holmes family was unpredictable.  
"And yes. He told me to invite you in."  
You went in. He was on the bed watching the TV.  
"Hey!"  
"Good morning (y/n)."  
You looked at the tv suspiciously."What are you watching?"  
"Some Spanish television."  
"Soap opera?"  
"I believe that is correct."  
"i can't believe you fell that low."  
"What is wrong with Juan trying to find his family? I can already tell you that his friend is his brother and his maid is his daughter."  
"How old is Juan?"  
"35"  
"And his daughter?"  
"Eighteen."  
"Oh yes. Well it's not much weirder then what we experienced yesterday. How are you feeling?"  
"They gave me lots and lots of morphine so I am quite good."  
"You fell on you head."  
"Yes I know I didn't pay attention to my fall, like I usually do."  
"Usually?"  
"These things happened before."  
"Oh."  
There was a moment of silence in which you didn't know what to say.  
"So what are the news?"  
"Oh yes. Right! Well, apart from the amazing fact that we caught our killers, there's something better."  
"What?"  
"You are moving to 221B Baker Street."  
"I AM DOING WHAT?"  
"Ok I guess that's some information that must sink in. But let me say it again: You are moving to 221B Baker Street."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"Well there are many reasons. But let's count if you want: First- you are now my partner in crime. You are like second John. And you have access to Scotland Yard which means i won't have to wait for Lestrade. Second- I have an empty room and I am sick of paying for it even though I don't use it. So instead we could split the rent. You don't have to live in that expensive building anymore, and I don't have to waste my money. And third- It will be fun!"  
"Fun?"  
"Isn't that what people say."  
"Oh you have only two reasons. That's sad." You said while grinning.  
"Well there's... But yes only two reasons."  
"There is what?"  
"Nothing."  
"You are hiding something from me."  
"No. I'm not. So what do you say?"  
"If that means I won't have to pass the yellow tape anymore then... Yes!"  
"Yes? Good."  
"Wow you wouldn't have called me in if you knew what I said yesterday."  
He smiled. "Why? What did you say?"  
"Nothing."  
"Who is keeping secrets now?"  
"And by the way I remembered the drugged tea."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's fine."  
You wanted to say something else but Juan's maid daughter just found out who her father is. So you didn't won't to interrupt the scene. Instead you just said:  
"Now finish that episode and sleep. You were shot. I'm going to pack my things"  
"Yes mother."  
You left the hospital after saying goodbye to everyone. When you got home it didn't take you long to pack all of your things.An hour maybe, sometimes it is good to bring only three suitcases. When you looked at the watch it was ten minutes to eight. _Shit! I'm going to be late for work!_  
You practically ran out of your house and hopped into a cab. When you finally got to the Scotland Yard it was 8:01.  
"You are late." Liz said.  
_By a bloody minute._  
"Yes I am sorry."  
"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again."  
"It won't."  
"I heard what happened to Sherlock. You were with him yesterday. Is he okay?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh that man will never be killed."  
You looked at her confused.  
"That's a good thing of course." She added surprised that you weren't sharing the same hatred towards him.  
"Hey (y/n)."  
"Hi Chloe!"  
"We haven't got anything important to day. Which means we have to do the boring parts. When I wanted this job I never thought that as a forensic scientist I will have to sort files, but life is full of surprises."  
"Oh yes sure give them to me."  
"Good."  
She put a stack of two hundred and eight files on your desk."That's you half. Sort them by the year and then, this is where it gets really good, you need to put the info manually to the computer."  
"Are you serious?"  
"Deadly."  
"But don't they have accountants or something."  
"Well every other bloody division does except ours. Good luck."  
"I'll need it."  
You started from 2003. So only fourteen years, that's not bad. It took an hour to arrange them all. Then seven hours to type in everything into the computer. By the time you were finished you felt as if your eyes were falling out of your head. You were hallucinating all the names from the files: Sara, Mary, Martha, John, Jon, Jane. Another John, Jim, Michael, Henry, William, George, George, George, Jim, Jim...  
When you got home you only wanted to sleep. But your phone once again got a message:

Move in today. And prepare the flat if possible. They'll let me out in a week.  
-SH

No need to continue signing yourself I memorized you number. Why today? I'm dying because of work, right now.And what do you mean by prepare the flat?

Today because there's something for you there, that won't last on this temperature for long. And by prepare the flat I mean to don't touch anything. I believe you have a great photographic memory, so if anything was moved put it back on it's place.  
-SH

You seriously need to stop signing your messages. Fine I'll move in today and make sure everything is where it is supposed to be.

Great. See you in seven days.  
-SH

 _Okay no sleep for me today._ You took your suitcases and called a cab. You really couldn't walk. The whole drive was two pounds. You couldn't help but laugh at the cabbies face.  
You ringed the bell and the friendly face of Mrs. Hudson greeted you.  
"Oh hello there dear. Sherlock told me that you will come today"  
"Of course he did. Hello Mrs. Hudson."  
"I believe you know where the flat is."  
"Yes, thank you."  
You climbed up the stairs. And when you opened the door to your new flat you couldn't believe your eyes.

1.*I hate that man!


	9. Icy surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Try solving the riddles before she does ( actually before you do, but it felt weird to say try to solve the riddle before you do).

_What is this_ You thought as you watched the center of the room. The room was freezing and you noticed that the thermometer was showing minus three degrees. But that wasn't the weird part. No, that wasn't at all the weird part. What confused you were the little ice cubes on the floor. And in each one was a peace of paper. Frozen. You didn't know what to do. if you waited for them to melt, the water would smudge the ink and you wouldn't be able to read the notes. so your only option was to read the notes as they were. You took the first one. It said:  
_This is the beginning of your path, solve everything and find the surprise. You have ten cubes including this one._  
P.S You now I hate riddles, but this was fun.   
You took the next one confused, what was he trying to do with these?  
_What has four legs but does not run?_  
You looked around the room, a still object with four legs, that was easy- table.  
You went to the table and there you found another one:  
_I have arms but no hands, a back but no neck, feet but no toes_  
I have arms but no hands? A back but no neck? Feet but no toes? What has arms. Once again you looked around the room. What has arms? That must be an English thing that i don't understand. Maybe..... Your gaze fell on the couch:  
"Of course!"  
You went to the couch. There was nothing on it. You looked under it and there was a new cube.  
"It's not fair to hide it like this. That's cheating."  
You picked up the cube. This one had more text than the previous two:  
_I don't have eyes, but once I did see._  
Once I had thoughts, but now I'm white and empty.   
You thought about it for a moment. And then you remembered and smiled:  
"You are stealing Sherlock." You knew he can't hear you but you said it anyway. "Tolkien wouldn't be happy to see this."  
And you went to the Skull. _I solved four of these. Six left._ But you also noticed that it was getting warmer in the room. You didn't have much time to solve them.You took the cube from the skull and read the text:  
_I go in dry and come out wet. The longer I stay in, the stronger my surroundings get._  
This can be anything, you thought. But he must have known that it is you solving the riddle. So this is something you can solve. It is something familiar to both of you. Something that is dry and then put in water, and the longer it is in the water the stronger the water gets. What does that mean? You looked around. Nothing. _Maybe it's not in this room._ You went to the kitchen and you smiled as you saw the same cup that you used to drink your tea. And then you realized:  
"It's tea! A tea bag! "  
And when you looked inside the cup there was another small cube in it.  
_I'm loud for one, but quiet for others._  
"Literally anything Sherlock."  
"A phone maybe? No that is to illogical. And I'm not sure he is familiar with the silent mode. it could be a heart, that only you can hear while beating but I doubt he has a heart in here. Mind is also to abstract. Okay I need to concentrate. What makes noises that only I can hear. That's sounds like an awful machine." You looked around the kitchen. No help was coming from it so you went back to the living room. The temperature was getting higher and higher. It was now 0 degrees. That was a sign to hurry up. Just as you wanted to give up your gaze fell on the bison on the wall. No, he wasn't the answer to the riddle. But he had something that was.  
"Headphones!" You climbed up a chair and removed the headphones from his head. And there you found another message.  
_I beam, I shine, I sparkle white. I'll brighten the day with a single light. I'll charm and enchant all. I'll bring the best in you all._  
"I don't understand this one. I know the solution but..." And then you looked at the couch. Well, not exactly AT the couch, but above it. And you understood the answer. What you didn't understand is how can someone hide something on a wall smiley.  
You got near the yellow smiley face. You noticed the bullet holes on it. But one whole was bigger than the others. You could:  
"Fit an ice cube in it."  
And really there was a little ice cube with, once again,a message on it:  
_I have cities with no people, forests with no trees, and oceans with no water._  
"Okay this is just madness. A deserted country? What do I know?" You sighed. "Let's repeat this: It has everything that it's supposed to but it's not really there. You have a forest but no trees so than the forest must be fake. It cannot exist. It has oceans with no water, so these oceans cannot be real. It is abstract. It's similar to a... map. It's a map!"  
But a new question appeared in your head. "What map?"  
"There are so many maps, Sherlock." It felt bizarre talking to yourself. Or him, when he wasn't there. But it helped you think. And again you gave the same advice to yourself:  
"It's something both of us know. Something familiar."  
And now it wasn't hard to remember. " The map." You went up to the cupboard where you saw him taking the map. You opened it and there it was. When you opened the map, you laughed as you saw the star that you made only couple of days ago. At this moment it felt as centuries. Of course other than the star you saw the ice cube.  
_Bright like diamonds, hard like rock, I'm crushed or cubed or solid block. Look inside me_  
You couldn't help but laugh.  
"Are you even real? Don't you see the irony in this?" Of course, you knew the answer. It was as simple and easy as the thing you were holding in your hands.  
"Answers is ice. What am I supposed to do with that? What does that tell me."  
_Think! Come on. It has to make sense._  
"I am supposed to find the ice cube inside ice. How? Think outside the box"  
_So maybe it isn't ice ICE, maybe it is ice but not obvious. But the only thing that comes to my mind is snow. And that doesn't make any sense. Ice and snow? Inside. Where can I find ice and snow inside?"_  
"Of course. Of course you would put it in there. You doubted my speed, so just to make sure that it wouldn't melt you had put the ice cube in the fridge."  
You opened the freezer and there you found your tenth riddle:  
_Congratulations for getting this far_  
A smart lady you are  
This trick is the last one  
Let's make it fast, Hun!  
When it gets late and you turn out the light this is the place you'll be found each night.  
You smiled. "Come on Sherlock! You can do better than this!"  
Then you started laughing:"To who's bed do I go. Mine or yours? Let's go with mine."  
You climbed up the stairs and opened the doors of your new room. and on it was a box of chocolates and a little note. This time it wasn't in an ice cube. On it was written:  
"Welcome to your new flat, I am sorry I called you a spoiled brat!  
P.S If the bullet doesn't kill me the riming will."  
You looked around your new room. it was really the best "Welcome gift" you ever received. Outside was dark. You closed your eyes, wondering what life is going to be like from now on.


	10. Everything rests the same

You woke up and wen to work that day. It was weird telling the cabbie to go to 221B Baker Street instead of 22B, but it was also very exciting in a way. When you got home at three you sent Sherlock a message:  
_I received your "Gift" but I doubt you did it. Who helped you? Come on, "Welcome to your new flat, I'm sorry I called you a spoiled brat" you are above those rhymes. ;)_  
Soon after you received a text :  
I once solved a murder for this poet. She then returned the favor. I just said I wanted to apologize for some things. I didn't think she'll go that far. The only thing that was mine was the P.S. part.  
-SH  
_So much work, on her side. Only six days to go._  
You answered. It hurt a bit that he didn't actually do any of it. But, what could you expect? It was enough that he offered his flat, it was the most friendly he could get.  
Another ding sound:  
Yes. I hope you'll have something for me.  
-SH  
_What? A case?_  
Yes  
-SH  
_Can you stop signing it annoys me? I know who I'm texting with._  
I can't. It's my signature. It just has to go there.  
-SH  
_Ok bye!I have to work._  
Don't forget my cases.  
...

Six days have passed. You were sitting at your apartment and waiting. You wanted to go to the hospital but John told you to stay. So you did. _He's going to be here anyway, with or without me._ You stayed and know it was half an hour after John left. They were supposed to be here already. And just as you were going to make your third coffee today, you heard the knocking on the door. And then Mrs. Hudson voice:  
"Sherlock there you are! I missed you. Baker Street is not the same without you."  
"Thank you Mrs. Hudson. Is she up stairs?"  
"Oh yes. She is quite... restless.'  
"She always is."  
You went down the stairs."Could you please stop talking about me."  
You could see a smile on his face. "Of course."  
There was a little moment of silence, before he said:  
"Let's go upstairs."  
He climbed up slowly. You opened the door and soon enough he was in his chair.  
"So?" He started.  
"Yes?"  
"Do you want to...?"  
"Solve cases?"  
"Yes exactly."  
"I would love to."  
"Fantastic. What do you have for me?"  
You went to your room upstairs and came back with ten folders in your arms. You pt them all in front of him. He scanned through first three.  
"These are fives. Not boring, but fives. I'll do them later."  
He continued. Mumbling numbers:  
"Six."  
Next one:  
"Another five."  
Next one:  
"Oh this is an eight."  
It was a case about a dead man. But the next day his body disappeared from the morgue. His wife claimed to have seen him the day his body disappeared.  
"A fake ghost. I love those."  
"Okay, we'll do it tomorrow!"  
He looked at you confused:  
"Why tomorrow?"  
"You aren't planning on going there today. Sherlock!"  
"What."  
"I see that you don't care about yourself and everything, but wouldn't it be weird if a wounded man and a forensic scientist went in there asking questions? After all we aren't the police."  
"I'm not a wounded man I am a consulting detective. And you aren't a forensic scientist, right now you are my partner."  
"Okay if not the weirdness of the situation, what about your health?"  
"I'm fine I was laying down for eight days."  
"You got shot."  
"And there's nothing better than a case to heal me. And you... You act like you are the rational one, but you want murders as much as i do."  
"I wouldn't say it like that. It's sounds... Crazy."  
"if that's what you prefer to call it. Now, shall we."  
You looked at him for a long moment, before finally nodding and saying:  
"If I must. John will kill me."  
"Let's hope not."  
He stood up. It was amazing how easily he moved considering his wound. He then opened the door and said:  
"Mrs. Hudson we are going now!"  
"Sherlock, what? How?"  
"It's a case."  
He opened the door and called a cab. You entered it and you then realized that you have no idea what the address is.  
"34 Green street."  
You smiled:  
"How did you remember it?"  
"I remember the important things. By the way did you cut your hair?"  
"Well if it is an important thing to know, yes i did."  
"It looks good on you. Makes you look younger."  
"Are you saying that I'm old."  
"Well you are 26, you aren't exactly a teenager."  
You couldn't help but laugh:  
"That is the most ridiculous thing you could say considering you are... what? Sixty."  
"Thirty six."  
"Same thing."  
"Fine."  
He looked the other way. It was raining outside.  
"You are such a child."  
No response.  
"You are still a child. And you are proving my point by not answering."  
He nodded his head, he wasn't listening anymore.  
"Sherlock what is this Green Street?"  
And his face turned from a pale, uncaring expression, to an excited smile.  
"I don't know yet. But this is good. So good."  
"What is good? Could you stop being a creep for a moment."  
"This! Don't you see. It's outside of London. But still near. And the ghost story sounds too realistic."  
"You mean that..."  
"They live in a castle."  
"I knew there is something about it."  
"Exactly. Imagine if they were living in a haunted flat it would be ridiculous not scary. No the killer wants to scare them. Besides you could tell that they live in a castle from their surname- Astor. That's aristocratic."  
And the cab stopped in front of a huge grey castle, that looked as if it was indeed touching the sky. You went out. The doors were almost three meters tall. it looked powerful.  
Sherlock ringed the bell. A young lady, in her mid twenties, opened the door.  
"Hello can I help you?"  
"Hello my name's Sherlock Holmes. I'm Scotland Yard's detective, and this is Miss (y/n, l/n), my partner. We are investigating the murder of Mr. Astor. Can you please tell Mrs. Astor we're here."  
"Yes, yes of course."  
Sher disappeared for a short moment and in the next second she was back.  
"She's at the living room."  
She said pointing to the door at the left. Sherlock quickly entered. You followed him. On the couch was an old lady, about fifty years old holding a cat in her lap.  
"Hello Mrs. Astor. My name is Sherlock Holmes, and this is my partner (y/n)."  
"I know. have a seat please."  
"Thank you. Could you tell us what exactly happened."  
"Well, Mr. Holmes i was here with my little Loraine, I was reading a book and all of a sudden i heard a noise in the hallway. Normally I wouldn't get up but it was the maids they off so, besides the butler and the gardener, I was alone in here. I went to see what's happening and there he was, standing in the hallway. From that day on it happens every night."  
"Every night?"  
"Yes every night. He doesn't do anything he just stands there. I am so afraid, but at the same time i know he wouldn't harm me. He loved me."  
"Did you ever try touching him?"  
"God no, I'm not crazy. Getting near that thing would kill me."  
"And are you sure he's real and not a part of.."  
"... Of my imagination", she interrupted, " I can assure you Mr. Holmes even though I'm old I still have some brains left. And I would rather kill myself than go crazy."  
"I understand but it seems rather impossible."You said trying to calm Mrs. Astor.  
"If you two are such skeptics, why don't you spend a night here. I am assured if there isn't anything to be afraid of you'll have a nice night outside London. If not, I'll get to prove my point. And hopefully your help."  
You smiled, there was no way, that you were going to spend a night in a falsely haunted castle. No way.  
Sherlock also smiled. _Thank God, he sees what a ridiculous idea this is._  
"Alright then Mrs.Astor if it isn't of any inconvenience to you we are staying."


	11. Booooo!

You looked at him annoyed. But he just smirked. Mrs. Astor noticed the terrified expression on your face.  
"What's the matter Miss (l/n)? Are you scared?"  
She had a high pitched voice that rang in your head. But she wasn't scary to you. She was just an old lady in her sixties. She didn't have any children, but Mr. Astor did. Which meant she was the second wife. It was obvious she wasn't form an old family herself. The way she talked about emotions was to informal. No, you weren't afraid of Mrs. Astor, you were afraid of the house she lived in. So big and somewhat empty house could hide anyone. Even a ghost. And the cat didn't seem to like you at all, just like her owner.  
"No, no I'm perfectly fine. Could I have a moment with Mr. Holmes please?"  
"Of course, just please don't gossip about me."  
"Never."  
Sherlock looked at you. His expression was confused: "What do we have to talk about. Another case."  
You rolled your eyes: " Yes Mr. Holmes another case in which I as your assistant get to say something."  
He stood up and you went outside:  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Don't tell me you are afraid."  
He smiled.  
"Very funny. It's just... I don't like this place. That cat is so weird!"  
" Are you serious?"  
You sighed."So what if I'm afraid of ghosts?!"  
"I can't believe this..."  
"OK you don't know what I know!"  
He smiled nervously: "What do you know? Did you summon Bloody Mary in a bathroom and since then you can't live normally? What?"  
You gave him a surprised look:" That's exactly what happened."  
He started laughing:"Please!"  
"I summoned her once and nothing happened. But then when I got outside a bike hit me and I still have a scar on my leg."  
"I knew you were too good to be truth! Of course you have some weird belief."  
"Is that a compliment? And no it's not a weird belief I genuenly believe there's something stronger than us."  
He shook his head: "Well you can take it as you wish. You are smarter than most people. And as far as the house we are staying in it."  
"Sherlock!"  
"No. And I honestly think she's imagining the ghost."  
He entered the living room Mrs. Astor was hugging her cat, but you knew that somehow she was listening. You got closer to Sherlock and whispered :"You stay here I'm calling a cab."  
"With what?"  
"My phone."  
"Which you left at home. Too much adrenaline and you forget things, it's interesting."  
You wanted to punch him really, really bad but fortunately Mrs. Astor ringed her little bell and the young lady that opened the door came into the room.  
"So to summarize our little talk, are you two staying?"  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"She meant yes. We are staying."  
This time you didn't complain.  
"Fantastic! You!", she turned to the girl, " Get two rooms ready for our guests."  
"Yes Madam."  
The girl left the room.  
"Fine, you two do your thing or what you do in this situation. I must feed my little girl."  
She left mumbling something to her cat. It was scary how much she obsessed with her. You waited for the door to close and then you said:  
"I hate you!"  
He smiled.  
"Sure."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
He didn't answer.  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you know something that I don't?"  
"No.You don't hate me. You hate the idea of staying here."  
He winced.  
"Are you okay? It's stupid staying here when your wound hasn't healed."  
"I'm fine."  
"Your eyes don't look like you're fine."  
"My eyes?"  
"Your pupils are dilated, which is either a sign that you are hurt or that you are using drugs. And I really hope you aren't using anything forbidden right now."  
"It could also be a sign of attraction." He said smiling.  
"Ooo are you trying to tell me something?" You said while laughing.  
"I'm just saying."  
The girl reentered the room:"Your rooms are ready."  
"Finally", you said.  
You two climbed up the stairs. You entered your room. It was nice. A bed, table and a separate bathroom just for you.You opened one of the books on the table and started reading. 

After couple of hours the same girl entered your room and brought you dinner. You didn't know her name because she wasn't wearing a name tag. And her boss didn't bother to say her name. She probably didn't know it either. You were happy that you didn't have to have dinner with her.  
Then an idea crossed your mind: Hey sorry! What's your name?"  
The girl was frozen. You could see that no one ever spoke to her normally.  
"I'm Anastasia."  
"Nice to meet you, I'm (y/n). Do you know anything about this... story?"  
"You mean the ghost?"  
"Yes."  
"Well he always appears late, when we all sleep around two o'clock in the morning according to Mrs. Astor. Honestly, I've never seen it."  
"Oh."  
"But Mrs. Astor claims he's there. I' m starting to get suspicious. Perhaps the ghost appears only in front of her. Maybe Mr. Astor wants to scare his wife only. I don't know."  
"It's really interesting."  
"Yes I would recommend you to lock your doors. Sometimes in the mornings Mrs. Astor has an.. attack."  
"An attack?"  
"Yes. She starts breaking things, waking us up at five o'clock and similar things. She isn't stable as she appears."  
You were scared. Mainly because of the fact that her own maid had such a bad opinion about Mrs. Astor. It felt like everyone here hated each other.  
"Thank you Anastasia."  
"You're welcome."  
"Oh, and just one last question. Where are you from? Your name sounds.."  
"Russia."  
She left the room. You ate your dinner. After that she came back one more time to pick up the dishes. But you two didn't talk. You looked at the clock, it was eleven pm. You were tired. You closed your eyes.

 

You woke up at the middle of the night. You dreamed ghosts and witches and that nightmare made you open your eyes. When you looked at the clock it was one am. No ghosts have visited you, and soon you were starting to think that maybe, just maybe it was all a fairy tale. But that feeling soon faded. It was the false courage and you were getting scared again. You tried falling asleep but you couldn't. You stood up, put your robe on and went to Sherlock's room. His face was turned towards the window and his back towards you:  
"Sherlock?"  
Nothing.  
"Sherlock."  
Still nothing.  
"Sherlock!"  
"Mhhhm?"  
"Are you sleeping."  
"Hm hm."  
"That means?"  
He turned towards you: "I was. But now I'm not. Go back to sleep."  
"I can't."  
He rubbed his eyes." Are you serious?"  
"Yes! I am. This is humiliating enough, you don't have to point it out even more."  
"I really don't know if I could, even if I wanted to."  
You paused for a moment, you knew that the demand is going to be even worse than waking him up: "Can we talk about the case or something."  
He was now sitting on his bed:" Sure. I'm going to talk about this case at one o'clock. Mrs. Astor's obviously a lunatic. Now go back to sleep. And in the morning we'll arrest the murderer."  
"You know who he is?"  
"No but I will. In the morning. Now go to sleep."  
"Please! Je crains!"  
"You what?"  
"J'ai peur!"*  
"If I wanted to learn French I would've done it a long time ago."  
"I am afraid!"  
He rubbed his eyes once again. You could see his shoulders lowering, or at least their contours. He gave up: "Fine we'll talk about the case."  
"Yeess thank you!"  
You went to the switch to turn the light on.  
"No don't do it. My eyes are already tired. That would kill them."  
"Fine!", you said being ready to any compromise.  
"Speak."  
"Okay. So there's this girl called Anastasia, she's from Russia. I noticed she has a ring on her right arm, which here isn't noticeable, but in orthodox countries like Russia..."  
"It means she's married."  
"Exactly. Or she has a fiance."  
"Continue."  
"She thinks that Mrs. Astor is crazy. Same like anyone else."  
"Except you."  
"Except me."  
"And Anastasia said that the ghost appears around two o'clock. She also added that Mrs. Astor breaks things."  
"Like plates?"  
"I suppose."  
"Interesting."  
"It is."  
"Anything else?"  
"No. Not that she told me."  
You two both disconnected for a moment, each one thinking about something else.  
"You are right.", you said.  
"About what? "  
"When you said that I don't hate you. i just have this huge fear. Now you know that my two biggest fears are plains and ghosts."  
"Of course I was right. How could anyone hate me?"  
You smiled.  
"I have something to tell you",he said.  
"What?"  
He coughed."That day you visited the hospital, when I was in coma.."  
"Yes. It was a really bad day."  
"I heard everything."  
"You what?"  
"I heard everything."  
You stood up.  
"Like everything?!"  
"Every single thing."  
You started laughing, but you felt a bitter taste in your mouth. You wanted to cry.  
"Merde! Fuck! Jesus! What words do you use here? How did you hear everything? Your brain had a trauma? How?"  
"I woke up."  
"These things happen only and ONLY to me. Seulement à moi!  
"It's fine."  
"Oh right! Yes, sorry! I forgot that you are used to it! With poor Molly always being there and loving you. You must be so proud!"  
"Yes but... That's not the same."  
"Oh and how is it not the same?! Why did you have to tell me? Why couldn't you just spare me the embarrassment."  
"It's not the same. Because..."  
"Spit it out Sherlock. It's not the same because Molly is frigging amazing and I am what? I'm annoying and boring, but when you need me for a case I'm suddenly excellent. Of course."  
"Damn it! Can you shut up for a moment."  
"Oh yes please I'm all ears."  
"Thank you."  
"Oh a sociopath can say thank you. Wow! What a..."  
"IT"S NOT THE SAME BECAUSE I ACTUALLY LOVE YOU!", he yelled stopping you in the middle of the sentence.  
You stood there silent for a moment and then you laughed:" Yes. Oh my god do you actually hear yourself? You're a bloody sociopath. How the... How do you think you can know you love me? Please I'd rather be with Mr. Astor's ghost right now."  
"I just told you I love you and you are laughing."  
"Don't be a girl, Sherlock. You were sleeping when I told you I loved you. Oh no... ACTUALLY you were pretending to sleep. I think I know who wins the award for the worst confession ever made." You walked towards the door.  
You felt him grabbing your arm. You turned around looking at him. His gaze was intense. For a second you thought he was mad.  
"Will you please let go of my..."  
But your words were stopped. His lips pressed onto yours. You wanted to be angry, to resist. But you couldn't. Instead you returned the kiss. Everything was quiet, you couldn't hear the clock ticking anymore. Even the dark was a bit more darker and every feeling much more stronger. You parted for a moment, but then again another kiss came. The kiss that makes you forget everything and anything. That steals your breath and then gives it back. It was like every part of you was melting except your heart. Your heart was exploding. But a small noise appeared in the back. It distracted you from his hair,his lips and his eyes. It got stronger and stronger. Until finally you could hear a voice screaming. It was Anastasia. In the distance she repeated words that you couldn't understand. That you didn't want to understand. You finally stopped and heard her voice yelling:  
"Mrs. Astor is dead! DEAD!"


	12. Why must a case always stop me?

You quickly kissed him once again. And then you opened the door trying not to look at Sherlock. There in the middle of the room was Anastasia running towards you. Her hands were bloody and her face was portraying the horror she must have seen seconds ago. You two quickly ran downstairs. You heard Sherlock's steps behind you. And there she was, Mrs. Astor, laying in the middle of her living room. She was shot in her heart. _What a subtle way to show that the romantic days are over_ it was easy to determine when she died. An hour ago, based on her fresh wound. Sherlock ran up to her. Around her body were two bullets, that missed the target. He picked one up and said:"CZ 99 "  
"9×19mm Parabellum with a 15-round magazine?", you asked.  
"Exactly."  
"What about the other one?"  
"MAC Mle 1950 also 9×19mm Parabellum."  
"Sherlock these are international guns. From all around Europe. These are illegal."  
"True and that means you can only get them in one place."  
"And that would be?"  
"Smugglers. And I know just the place."  
"How?"  
"Web of spies my dear (y/n)"  
"That means that our killer has connections in Europe?"  
And in that moment everything clicked.  
"Anastasia?"  
She was gone. You didn't even notice how quickly she disappeared.  
"Sherlock, were is she?!"  
"No. don't go after her. Not yet."  
"Why not she's the murderer?"  
"I failed to save her life." He said looking at Mrs. Astor.  
"You didn't fail, you couldn't have known?"  
"I could have. I should have. But that's over now."  
"Can you answer my question?"  
"She's not the killer. But she's married to one. Of course that will all apply if I am correct."  
"But they'll escape."  
"No.", you heard footsteps, " Actually they're already here."  
You went to the basement. You heard two voices talking:"Do you think they know we are here?"  
"No they were too occupied with he body. They didn't notice anything."  
You then realized that you were both unarmed.  
But just as you turned to Sherlock to tell him, you noticed a small handgun in his hand.  
"Where did you get that?"  
He just smiled.  
You two entered the basement. With a quick movement you were holding Anastasia's hand twisted behind her back. She was also unarmed. Sherlock was pointing the gun at her husband."Drop the gun."  
Young man obeyed. You could see the fear in his eyes.  
"Sherlock you should call Lestra..."  
"You two again?" You looked up to the basement door. And you saw Lestrade's smiling face.  
"I already did."  
"When?"  
"About eight hours ago." Lestrade said.  
"How..."  
"Don't bother, you have to accept it he's a genius."  
You smiled. The police was now escorting Anastasia and her husband. You went to your room to pack your things. It was horrible staying here any minute longer than needed. You heard a small knock on the door.  
"Come in!"  
Sherlock opened the door.  
"It was easy to guess who's the murderer", he said," if that's what you're wondering. You helped me when you said that she was married. And when you noticed the ring it was brilliant. From there it was easy to conclude she was married. And then when the murder happened I remembered something Mrs. Astor told me before I went to sleep. I'm sure you noticed she didn't have any children. But she could leave money to whom ever she wanted, so she decided to leave it to a person she didn't even know. Just to be mean towards Mr. Astor's legal children. Mr. Astor as you know wasn't murdered the real mystery, from the beginning was the ghost. And I realized that the ghost was fake, holograph. It was there to scare her to death..."  
"Okay. You could talk about that the whole evening. But I have a different question."  
"What?"  
"What happened tonight."  
"Well if you listened you could've heard the answer: So when the ghost didn't scare her to death, I must say she's a tough lady, they decided to blame the ghost for her death."  
"No not about that! The L thing."  
He looked at you trying to figure out what the l thing was. The sudden realization was obvious on his face:"You are still afraid to say the word?"  
"Aren't we all?"  
"Yes, we are."  
"So what happens after that?"  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know?"  
"Maybe..." He got closer. You closed your eyes and his lips hit yours. It was a slow soft kiss. You smiled.  
"Why two guns?"  
"Mental disorder."  
"Which one? Paranoia?"  
"Exactly. He brought two 'just in case' and even when he handed me both guns you could see how scared he was."  
"Sherlock, I must say, your intelligence is so..."  
"What?"  
"Annoying."  
"I'm not annoying!", he said insulted.  
"Prove it." A smirk appeared on his face.Then he looked at you and in that moment you could see him get lost in your eyes:  
"You are amazing."  
You gave him a confused look.  
"Not so long ago you waned to kill me. And now..."  
You laughed: "You are right. I am so changeable."  
"But in a good way."  
"How could someone be changeable in a bad way?"  
"You have no idea."  
"Keeping secrets again, Sherlock. We all see how good it turned out for you."  
"It turned out perfectly."  
You took your things and left the room. A cab was waiting in front of the castle.  
"Just one more question?"  
"Yes?"  
"Where's the body of Mr. Astor?"  
He smiled:"How could I know?"  
....

When you entered 221B Baker Street you climbed up the stairs as fast as you could.You hoped to sleep the day, after everything that happened that seemed to be the best idea. But there in his chair was John, writing something on his blog.  
"Where the hell were you?" He asked, but his voice wasn't mad.  
"Please don't kill me. He made me do it."  
"And you a 26 year old couldn't stop him."  
"You speak as if you don't know him John."  
"Is he okay?"  
"Of course, I wouldn't let him get shot twice."  
"Are you okay?"  
"As you can see I'm standing here alive."  
"Good. I brought you two some lunch."  
Sherlock entered the room.  
"John!"  
"You are acting foolish Sherlock."  
"I'm living the best years of my life."  
"Yes of course."  
John left the room. You could hear the front door closing with a loud bang.  
"We shouldn't have done that."  
Sherlock sat in his chair:" No we shouldn't have."  
"Sherlock?"  
"Yes."  
"Promise me that you won't let yourself get killed."  
"What's the point of living when there's no fear of dying?"  
"Promise me."  
He sighed. His shoulders lowered.  
"I promise."


	13. Please Don't Go

Your alarm was buzzing. It was time to go to work. It was silent and beautiful in the mornings in 221B Baker Street. There were no birds, nor romantic scenes you could see in movies. But the ambient of the apartment was almost like in a story. It felt like a fiction book, a story about a great detective. And it was amazing being a part of it. You took your clothes from the wardrobe. You chose the classic jeans with a shirt. No imagination was needed. You took your favorite necklace, but somehow it slipped from your hands. You bowed down to pick it up, and you noticed a little message next to the wardrobe.  
"Be careful  
P.S Sherlock's got a nemesis. It's ME!"  
"Sherlock!", you yelled running down the stairs.  
Your voice echoed around the flat. But there was no response.  
You went to the kitchen. His chemistry apparatus was everywhere. _I'll have to clean this up later_  
You knocked on his door.  
"Sherlock!"  
Once again the silence filled the room. _He's sleeping. Well, I don't care!_  
You opened the door, and you saw him, laying on the bed. But his eyes were open, starring on the ceiling.  
"Why don't you answer when I call you?"  
Hi shook his head, not even bothering to look at you. His eyes were still fixed on the ceiling.  
"Are you deaf? I have bad news!"  
You hated the fact who easily he ignored you. And how annoying it was.  
"Fine, since you asked so nicely, I will tell you: You have a new nemesis!"  
His eyes widened. he turned his head towards you and asked: "Who are you?"  
You thought you didn't hear him well.  
"I said who is he?"  
Your brows furrowed, you were confused. "No you didn't. You said: 'Who are you'."  
"Did I?"  
"Sherlock, are you okay?"  
"Fantastic."  
"Are you sure you are okay?"  
"Positive."  
You went up to him, and rolled his sleeves. Three little dots were visible on his skin. But you couldn't talk about them, you wanted to tell him about this "new nemesis" you didn't want to talk about addiction.  
"I just told you that you have a new nemesis. I don't know who he is."  
"Well how do you know I have a nemesis?"  
You showed him the note.  
"I like this", he said.  
"What?'  
"That's not his handwriting."  
"Than who's is it?"  
"I am suspecting a machine. But not just one. This person is clever. He used several."  
_Handwriting machines, does such thing exist?_ But you didn't dig much into it. You believed him.  
"So, what are we going to do?"  
"Nothing."  
You were getting disappointment. How can someone be so uncaring.  
"he's one of the many", he continued.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes. But none of them are as interesting as one used to be."  
You could see it was an interesting story."Tell me."  
"You have to work today."  
"I'll call in sick."  
"Why don't you just quit?"  
"So what? So I can spend my time searching for murderers. i have to live from something."  
"And as a Forensic Scientist you aren't searching for murderers?"  
"That's not the point. Tell me!"  
And the story began, of a man named Moriarty-in Latin to die is art. And he sounded as an interesting man. And his death was art, but his life to. He was a classic example of a psychopath, and you loved it. And the way he scared everyone into believing he's back. And finally Eurus' story. The east wind, the reason behind everything.  
"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
"I didn't think you would've been interested."  
The honesty in his eyes was defeating. It was easy to underestimate someone who is always trying to get to know you. And that's what he was doing. And just when you thought you were being appreciated and respected once again.  
"Fine! I'll call Molly. Tell her about your adventure with the drugs today. I'm sure she will be interested. And Mycroft once mentioned a list? We should tell him that a new one is coming"  
"You know nothing of that."  
"Well I'm not interested into finding out. Do you want some tea?"  
"Yes, please."  
"Great, than call John."  
You left the flat and went for a walk. You called John, but he didn't answer, so you just left a message. It was simple: "Come to 221B"  
It felt bad to make him do everything. It felt so bad. Especially when he had Rosie to take care of. But she was in a kindergarten. She was three years old, such a cutie. So that made you feel little less bad for calling him.  
London, it was a huge city, that you never actually got to explore. You never visited Big Ben, or The London Eye like a tourist. you were just passing by them. And this was your day off, from all the drama that was going on in Baker Street.  
You loved Sherlock. You really did. But it was like dealing with a child sometimes. And the only help was John, and it was so easy to call him, when something bad happened.  
You bought a lollipop. You didn't have those in forever. You bought a ticket for the London Eye. Actually you were lucky. It wasn't a tourist season, so you didn't have to book it in advance. You weren't scared of heights. You loved it. The rush of adrenaline traveling trough your body, filling you completely. Sometimes it was better than anything else. You placed yourself on a seat and waited for the ride to begin.  
And just when it started moving, you got a phone call from John. You didn't want to pick up, but something made you.  
"Hey." You heard his voice.  
"Hey John! how's it going?"  
"Fine. Sometimes it feels like I'm with Rosie. So where are you?"  
"Do you need me?"  
"Well... not really. Sherlock is explaining this new case to me. I might go on an adventure, after being occupied with Rosie this whole year."  
"Wow that's sounds amazing!"  
"It is. You can stay out until whenever you want. I'm going to pick up Rosie and then we are going to stay here. I miss this place."  
"Yes, I heard the story." You said while smiling.  
"Okay so just so you know, you are free today."  
"John we sound like a married couple taking care of a small child." You heard him laughing at the phone  
"True. See you when you arrive!"  
"That's a good sentence."  
"But it is, isn't it? Bye!"  
"Bye!"  
_I've got the whole day for myself!_  
The ride was great. At the top of the wheel you could see the whole London, and it felt magical. At one point you thought you saw 221B Baker Street, and you laughed out loud.  
The ride lasted about 30 minutes. And it was worth it. You took ten pictures, and filled yourself with adrenaline. Next stop- London Bridge.  
You hopped of the wheel and tried finding a nearest shop. So that you could buy a map and circle everything that you were going to visit. You found a kiosk. And soon you were holding a small map. Just as you walked away you had a strange feeling. Like a shadow following you. You sat on the bench in a nearby park constantly looking around yourself. But no one was there. You smiled, at your own fear.  
You started circling all the places: Themes, Buckingham palace, Victoria square, Belgravia, Westminster, Tower of London... You were ready!  
Suddenly a hand covered your lips. You screamed but no one was near. You tried to resist, but you deduced it was a strong man. You couldn't move. Suddenly your eyes started closing...


	14. Save me

When you opened your eyes you somewhere dark. You couldn't be sure where, but you realized it's moving, so probably a truck. Your hands and legs were tied up. You tried to free yourself. Even if I do manage to do it, you thought, how would I get out of his place. How unoriginal, you thought, drugging me. _But which drug was it?_ You remembered that it took you no more than couple of seconds to get unconscious, and that you didn't smell anything. _Chloroform, I was unconscious for... 25 minutes. We are still near London._ The "truck" continued driving for thirty more minutes. Then it stopped. _Almost an hour. We are still not far away._ You heard truck door opening and closing. Steps approaching, and suddenly the light attacked your eyes. Someone's hand grabbed you, and you realized you were being lifted.When your eyes got used to the light you opened them. In front of you was abandoned building. Probably a factory. You remembered that you still had your phone with you. You knew that you have to call Sherlock somehow. _I'll think about that after. _The factory door opened with a loud sound. You noticed that the building was collapsing on it's self. _I'll die in here_ Was your first thought. Second one was: "They'll kill me here." The man put you on a chair, you were still weak from the drug, so you couldn't resist. Even if you tried, it didn't matter. When you got a better look at him, you saw that he is huge. He tied your legs and arms to the chair. He didn't put anything in your mouth to stop you from yelling. There was no one to hear you in there.  
The man disappeared. You now knew, that he wasn't important. A much smaller figure appeared in front of you. He was short and slim. His smile viscous like his eyes.  
"Es-tu (y/n)?" (Are you y/n)  
You were taken a back by the sound of your own language:  
"Qu'est ce que tu veux?" (What do you want?)  
He sighed heavily. He came closer and grabbed your chin and you had to tilt your head up:  
"Réponds-moi!"(Answer me!)  
You shook your head:  
"I'm not going to answer you!"you said realizing that his accent was too strong. He wasn't French. There was no point in speaking it with him.  
'Bien! Then I'll have to make you say it."  
"Who are you?" you asked.  
"I'm not who you think I am. I' m no one."  
"I am not thinking anything."  
"You are."  
He was right. You thought he was Sherlock's new enemy. But now... Now you weren't sure.  
"What is your connection to this man? What's his name? Why does he hate Sherlock?"  
"What man?"  
"The one you work for."  
The man smiled once again. The smile had the magic power of making you afraid.  
"Chérie... He's not after Sherlock."  
"What do you mean... the note clearly said: "Sherlock's got a new nemesis!"  
"But he's not after him... anyway (y/n), you'll have to stay here, until my boss comes."He said tracing your face with his finger.  
"And when is that?"  
Your arms tried to reach to your back pocket where your phone was. Finally you had it between your fingers.  
"Soon", he said. Then he walked outside. The big man appeared once again.  
Your fingers were sweaty but your fear of dying was even bigger. You remembered competing with Sherlock once. The goal was to type with your eyes closed. He won. But now, you had the opportunity to use that trick.   
You silenced the phone, and started pressing the buttons. A new message to Sherlock: Kidnapped. Near London, about 50 km. Can't read. -YN  
You decided that your best chance was to try to talk to this guy. That way you won't be suspicious.  
"Hello?" You said cautiously.  
No response came.Once again you started talking:  
"Hi, can we talk? It's a bit boring in here."  
The men shook his head. And then in sign language he said: " I can't speak."  
"Why?", you asked stupidly. _Why can't someone speak. Because they were born that way._  
His arms moved once again as he said: No tongue.  
You were now happy, that he didn't actually open his mouth.  
"Oh sorry, that must be... horrible. What's your name?"  
You felt your phone vibrating. A new message you thought. But the vibration continued. Some were longer and some were shorter. And you realized. It was brilliant actually. For the long vibrations he called you. And for the short one he must have texted. At the end you got this: .._ .... . ._. . ._ ._. . _.__ ___ .._  
 _That's going to be a lot of missed calls_ but you got the message. It was: Where are you?  
The man didn't noticed anything. Instead he was signing you his name: Jo.  
"Well, Jo what happened? Why did you lose your tongue." You could see that Jo was a good man.  
Jo showed you: I spoke to much.  
You didn't know if it was appropriate to laugh at this. But a small smile appeared on your face.  
"Jo, what is this factory. It's interesting."  
Jo shook his head: Not really, it's a paper mill.  
"Oh, I see. Well it is an interesting job", you said buying your time.  
Your fingers typed:Abandond Paper mikl  
 _Oh well, maybe I'm not perfect at this._  
Jo asked: Where did you learn the sign language?  
"I had a friend who was deaf. So I had to use it to speak with her. Fortunately with you, I can speak normally. You know... without having to move my hands"  
Jo actually smiled. Even in the times horrible as this, humor was appreciated.  
Your phone vibrated again: .._. ___ .._ _. _.. .. _  
You smiled. _Found it!_  
You put your phone back to your pocket. Your mind was calculating the time until their arrival.  
"So Jo, why do you want me here?"  
Jo shrugged: They never tell me anything. Like I said, I speak too much.  
Ten minutes passed in silence. but it felt as an enternity.  
After five more minutes the small man appeared.  
"Vas-tu me dire quelques choses?"(Are you going to tell me somes things?)  
Can you please stop speaking French? It's wrong. It's horrible!"  
"Tout pour toi!"(All for you!) He said giving you an amused look.  
"Please stop! What do you want?"  
His faced was know angry. Like you were asking a stupid question."Your name?!"  
"You already know it."  
"Oh yes I heard about that name (y/n, l/n). How about your real name?"  
You were confused. _But my real name is..._  
'What real name?"  
In your head, you were counting down the seconds until Sherlock's arrival.  
"Don't play stupid." He said, his voice raised." If you weren't a woman..."  
You ignored the other part. "I'm not playing stupid. I just don't know!"  
"Oh really? Well, my boss we'll be disappointed."  
"Why will your boss be disappointed?"  
"If you aren't the person that we are looking for than it's none of your business."  
"And If I am?"  
"Tell me your name."He said, once again his eyes shined with a madness inside them, his lips forming a hideous curved smiled.  
You didn't understand, what kind of a name did he want. Y/n was always your real name. Nothing else. Maybe after all they were wrong.  
Twenty minutes more, ringed in your head. Just survive for twenty minutes.  
"And this girl you are looking for what's her name?"  
"Believe me. I am never wrong. And sooner or later you'll have to stop playing stupid and to really tell me your name." He planted a small kiss on your forehead.  
You wanted to throw up.It was clear that he didn't get it. He was too stupid. You had no other name, then the one you used.  
Sixteen minutes more.  
The little man left. And once again you were left alone with Jo.  
"So Jo, who's this girl they're looking for?"  
"An orphan" Jo showed.  
It was funny, you were an orphan too.  
"And she's supposed to have ten names?"  
"Well she has a real name. And a fake name. She should know them both."  
"Interesting."  
It was easy to get information from Jo. he did actually have big mouth, even though he was mute.  
"And why are they looking for her?"  
Jo smiled: "To kill her"  
That sent a shiver down your spine. poor girl was going to be killed. She had so much in common with you. Except- She had two names.  
"Okay Jo, so would happen if the girl doesn't tell you her name?"  
His hands showed a simple: "I don't know"  
"Well Jo, I'm not herI have only one name."  
He nodded. He also believed it wasn't you.  
The countdown in your head never stopped. Six minutes left.  
"Jo, do you like these man that you work for?"  
-No how could I? They took my voice.- was shown in the air.  
"Did you know how to sing?"  
-Yes. i was a fan of old Italian songs.-  
And he hummed the melody. It sounded perfect. And you remembered the song:  
Penso che sogno così  
non ritorni mai più,  
mi dipingevo le mani e la faccia di blu,  
poi d'improvviso venivo dal vento rapito,  
e incominciavo a volare nel cielo infinito.__

__Volare, oh oh,  
Cantare, oh oh oh oh.  
Nel blu dipinto di blu,  
felice di stare lassù._ _

__E volavo volavo felice  
più in alto del sole ed ancora più su  
mentre il mondo pian piano spariva  
lontano laggiù.  
Una musica dolce suonava soltanto per me._ _

__Volare, oh oh  
cantare, oh oh oh oh.  
Nel blu dipinto di blu  
felice di stare lassù.  
You laughed. You couldn't sing anymore.  
"Jo are you Italian?"  
He nodded happily. "My real name is Jovanni."  
You laughed:"You may be the lost girl with two names."  
A minute left.  
-Maybe.-  
You closed your eyes, waiting. This morning you were angry at Sherlock, and tired of being at the same place. Right now you would give everything to see him. To kiss him and to get back to your flat.  
"Where were you born Jovanni?"  
-Capri. It's a beautiful island!-  
Ten seconds.  
"Oh really?"  
Nine seconds.  
-Yes.-  
Eight seconds.  
"I must visit."  
Seven.  
-You must.-  
Five.  
-So?-  
Four.  
no answer.  
Three  
-Rome is nothing compared to Capri-  
Two  
-My whole family is there-  
One  
"I bet it's amazing."  
Zero._ _

__

__You waited, but no one entered. Jovanni was still starring at you, confused with the short sentences you were exchanging.  
 _Oh great Sherlock you are lat..._  
A bang echoed through the air. Another one followed. And another one. The door opened showing Sherlock with a gun in his hand. He pointed it to Jovanni.  
"No, stop. Don't kill him."  
He looked at you. A smile appearing on his face.  
He ran towards you and untied your arms and legs. You turned to him, smiling. And you kissed him and hugged him at the same time. "Sorry I'm late."You didn't want to leave his embrace.  
"Jovanni, will you go with us?"  
He shook his head. - I can't leave my boss-  
You nodded, understanding. You felt bad for him. But every person must choose his destiny.  
You ran outside. There were three dead bodies in front of the factory. The small man, who's name you will never know and his bodyguards. You two hurried towards the car. In it was John waiting.  
"Sorry for ruining your day boys!"  
"Are you kidding?", John said,"this is the most fun I've had in a year."  
After an hour of ride, you were in front of your flat. John left with an excuse:  
"I have to go get Rosie."  
And you two entered the flat, and were greeted by Mrs. Hudson.  
"Oh dear, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine Mrs. Hudson!!"you said.  
"Oh I know you are fine! You can fight an army without blinking. I'm asking my little boy."  
"I'm fine Mrs. Hudson", said Sherlock a bit embarrassed .  
You two climbed up the stairs. Soon you were in your favorite room in the world.  
"I'm sorry I was so out of the place this morning."  
"I'm sorry for being bitchy this morning."  
You both smiled. But you couldn't help but look at his lips.   
"Y/N", your name sounded magical when he was saying it. His breathing got heavier.  
He got closer and closed the distance between you two placing his lips on yours. You kissed him back passionately.His kiss was soft. He pulled you closer and grabbed your waist. And you wrapped your arms around his neck. He then pushed you against the wall. You ran your fingers through his curly hair. Never wanting to let go.  
"Hey guys! Is there a Teddy Bear in here somewhere I promised..."  
John stared at you embarrassed and confused. And then he started laughing.  
"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"  
You blushed to your ears. Sherlock didn't blush, but you could see how shocked he was.  
"Um... you mean the...yes, yes I know where it is," he said.  
"It's right, it's on my bed."  
"I bet some other things are going on your bed today Sherlock", John whispered, but you could hear it. Sherlock's eyes were wide open. Your cheeks were exploding.  
"Relax, I'm just messing with you."  
"I know John. Bye!"  
He slammed the door.   
When he turned towards you couldn't help but start laughing.  
"Stop", he said smirking playfully," I almost died."  
And you couldn't help it. You kissed him._ _


	15. Happily ever after

It was Saturday morning, and you felt like nothing could ruin a day of from work. And a day for relaxing. You made yourself some coffee. It felt beautiful to just enjoy the morning.  
You heard footsteps approaching:  
"Sherlock?"  
"Y/N Look what I just found."  
"What?"  
"A note."  
You looked at the note. It was the same handwriting you have seen on the previous one. The message was very clear:  
_I wasn't wrong. Meet me at the shop, at 12pm._  
Your nemesis.  
"Is this the guy who tried to kill me?"  
"I think so."  
"But... How does he enter our flat?"  
He shook his head.  
"I don't know."  
You smiled playfully:"You don't know?"  
"No idea."  
Your brows furrowed. You didn't understand it. How can a complete stranger who ordered your kidnapping and who was planning on killing you have your address and not kill you. But you were still convinced that he was wrong. That they, when you were kidnapped, they referred to your other name, even though you had no other name. Somehow this person was wrong.  
"Maybe, if we go there we'll get answers to our questions?" You said.  
"You can't go there. They want you dead."  
"Exactly", you smiled, " the lions are hungry and I am their pray."  
He smiled at the metaphor.  
"That's why I am going."  
"But you have to promise me. You'll be very careful."  
"I promise."  
It was almost twelve o'clock. And somehow you two both new the shop he was talking about. it was the little shop, near your flat. The one in which you bought your first Sherlock Holmes action figure.  
You and Sherlock went outside 221B Baker Street and waited. Waited for the mysterious nemesis. But when both of your clocks showed 12 PM no one was there. You waited for a second more. no one appeared.  
"Should we enter? I don't know, maybe he is already inside."  
"He?"  
"Or she. I have no idea"  
You entered the shop. You have been there only once and only for a brief moment. but it was a beautiful place. Small, and warm and friendly like.  
"Hello! How can I help you?" The shop owner asked. It was a man in his thirties. His hair was black like ebony. And his eyes blue as the sky.  
"We are just looking around."  
The owner made a sad face.  
"It's a shame Mr. Holmes", he said, " and I was hoping that we would talk."  
Sherlock looked at him. And in the second you could see his mind working.  
"You?" You asked smiling. "You are 'my nemesis'."  
"Oh darling, are you disappointed. I think I should be the one who's disappointed. You killed my best men, and turned the big Jo against me. And he was such a nice fellow!"  
At first you didn't understand, but then you got the meaning of his words. And your voice started shaking:" Is he... Dead?"  
The man smiled: "What else did you expect?"  
You were frozen in terror. You couldn't believe that such horrible people exist.  
"But don't be disgusted yet. You don't know the whole story."  
You didn't want to listen anymore. You were now scared of this man.  
"Wait, my darling, you and I, we know each other very well. You shouldn't be afraid of me?"  
You were one hundred percent sure you didn't know this man.  
"I have no idea who you are."  
"What kind of a game are you playing?"  
The man smiled and his white teeth made a terrifying contrast with his olive colored skin.  
'It's terrible what age and years can do to a person. Especially a nice person like you my dear."  
"What are you talking about?"  
He smiled once again, sending shivers down your spine. His smile was as dangerous as ever.  
"I always wanted to find you. But after 'the accident' you were sent away. Y/N Was the name your parents gave you, but you and I we had a nickname of our own."  
You tried, you tried so hard. But no matter how hard you tried you simply couldn't remember what he was talking about. It felt horrible, to have someone know you, but to not remember a slightest thing about them.  
"Still no memories coming to you? That was the difference between you and your sister Chloe, my darling. She was as smart as you and much more beautiful, but she was easy to predict. And you, you are always changing. Always remembering and always forgetting. That's why I always loved you more,"  
You were now completely confused.  
"You sound like a sick person."  
He laughed.  
"Ouch. No, I'm not. I am only someone who cared for you, very, very, very much ma petite Noel."  
And then it sounded familiar. So familiar, that nickname almost hurt your head. You were now sure that it was yours. You still couldn't remember.  
"Oh, really. Nothing? Still nothing?"  
"I don't understand what is this all about?"  
"Silence! Mr. Holmes. My little girl is starting to remember."  
And the melody started playing in your head. Almost the same but the last part was different:  
Oh ! quand j'entends chanter Noël  
J'aime revoir mes joies d'enfant  
Le sapin scintillant, la neige d'argent  
Noël ma petite copine heureuse!  
(Oh, when I hear the Christmas tunes  
I like to look back to my childhood joys  
The shining pinetree  
The silvery snow  
Noel my little happy friend!)  
"It's our song!" You realized.  
"Exactly."  
And you remembered. Jules Dumas. He worked for your parents. They never liked him, but you loved him! He always played mind games with you, and sang songs. And when your parents and your sister weren't there for you he would always play with you. He was like a brother to you. When you were eight he was 16, now he wasn't a boy anymore.  
"I've gotten myself into bad stuff, Noel. When I was fifteen I joined this organization. it was like Italian mafia, except there were many french boys in there. That's where I met Jo. He was a good man, shame he had big mouth."  
You felt terrible, for ever liking this man. he was horrible but you never saw it. Well, until now.  
'Stop talking about him like that."  
"Please... You knew him for couple of hours. You have no right to be offended."  
"Watch, were you are going!" Sherlock said.  
"Excuse me." He said sarcastically.  
"As I said I've gotten myself into a very bad group of people. And I thought I will never see you again after what happened. But then I heard from your boyfriend that you are moving to London. And I was here before you. And I waited the day of your arrival. When you exited the airport, I saw you once again. It brought back the memories of a happy childhood. Except we aren't children anymore. I was the cab driver on your first day, Noel. You didn't notice but it was me. And then when I saw you living in Baker Street I decided to by a sandwich shop that was here and make it into a souvenir shop. Yet no one noticed. Not even Sherlock Holmes! But I didn't want to act immediately. Instead I waited. And when you moved here it was even easier for me to act. I just needed to put a note through the open window of your room, which was quite difficult, I must admit."  
You couldn't listen to it anymore. You were confused, sad, desperate and scared. You remembered Jules as a nice,playful and funny boy that always made you mile even when everything else made you sad. Now he was someone completely different, he was mad. His memories weren't happy and childish. They were twisted and sad.  
"Why did that other guy, who was pretending to be french. Why did he tell me that 'his boss' wants to kill me?" You asked.  
"Because no matter how much i loved you, and how cute you were as a child, and how you were the sister I never had. Your parents were a problem."  
"I don't understand."  
"Your father was a writer and your mother an actress, my dear. Right? But they owned a company that was too dangerous for my business. For my group's business."  
"I don't understand." Sherlock repeated your words.  
"You don't have to. But they were playing with fire. And they lost.The company had to stop working somehow."  
"What did you do?" You asked scared.  
"I did nothing bad. I saved you."  
"HOW DID YOU SAVE ME?!"  
His voice remained calm, like he was telling a fairy tale.  
"You wanted to go on a trip with them. I didn't let you.And I told your parents you were sick."  
"YOU KILLED THEM?" You came closer to him, wanting to.. You didn't even know what you wanted to do. The anger in your eyes was growing.  
"I didn't. But I knew they were going to die. I told everyone that you died too. And then we sent you to Strasbourg, where you could live without ever being found."  
_It wasn't an accident. It wasn't an accident_ The words kept repeating in your head.  
And before you could do anything Sherlock's fist flew towards Jules. He hit him again, and again and again.  
"Why are you telling her this now? Why now after all this years?"  
His fists were bloody and so were Jules mouth.  
"Because I wanted to tell her. I wanted her to know."  
You started crying. It was one trying to found out more about your parents, it was completely different meeting other people. And finding out that they killed your family.  
And then, suddenly you saw a gun in Sherlock's hands. You screamed. But your voice wasn't enough, it didn't cover up the loud bang the gun made. You closed your eyes, not wanting to see what happened.  
"I didn't kill him." A familiar voice said."I just shot him in the leg. You can decide on what will happen to him."  
Jules passed out from the shot. But he was still alive. And you knew what was to be done. You weren't a murderer, you never were. You called the police, and they took him to the hospital. "When he recovers", Lestrade said," we'll sent him to the french police, with all the evidence we have. After that it's up to them."  
You nodded. You didn't want to know anything about this man ever again. You just wanted to live in peace,once and for all. You hugged Sherlock as hard as you could. His arms were the only place where you felt safe. And you needed to feel safe.  
**Four months later**  
"Sherlock!" You yelled to the other room.  
"Yes?"  
"What time is it?" You asked.  
" It's three o'clock."  
"Then where is John?"  
A sound of the bell ringed through your ears.  
"There he is."  
John's and Rosie's voice filled the room. They were laughing and talking. When they entered the flat, you hugged them both.  
"What are we having for dinner?" Rosie asked.  
"It's not dinner darling, it's lunch." John said.  
"Today is the reversed day dad. Sun means moon and day means night." Rosie said annoyed.  
"Oh I am sorry." He said.  
They both laughed. You put some pillows on Rosie' chair, so that she could eat normally. But you must admit it she was very tall and talkative for a three year old.  
"So, what are you guys up to?" John asked.  
"What do you mean?" Sherlock said.  
"I mean: Are there any new cases. Anything fun?"  
"Not really only fours and fives, and that's not for our genius friend."  
" Of course, how could I be so oblivious." John said while laughing.  
"How is the lasagna?" You asked.  
"I hate it." Rosie said.  
"Rosie?!" John exclaimed. "You can't say such things."  
"DAD! It's the reversed day!"  
"That means she loved it", Sherlock said.  
"You see, he knows!"  
"Yes, yes I see."  
The lunch was finished quickly.  
"You made a horrible lagasna."  
"It's lasagna." John corrected her.  
"Same thing."  
"Thank you", you said.  
"You must kiss her now, Rosie," John said,"she deserves it for putting up with your jokes all day."  
"I will not." She said giving you a kiss on the cheek.  
Sherlock smiled. "I guess i must kiss her too? Right John. I mean the lagasna was amazing."  
And he kissed your cheek.  
"Ahhhh Sherlock hates Y/N!" Rosie said.  
"I do not."  
"It's the reverse day." Whispered John.  
"Oh, then I guess I do."  
And he kissed your lips. And it was sweet and soft. It felt like home, like family and like happiness.  
You never expected your life to be this good. To love someone, to belong somewhere. The feeling was amazing. and you knew, that no matter what happens, you will always be safe in 221B Baker Street. With your boys Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. And whatever happens, there will always be the address that will make you happy again. A flat that will bring back the good memories and a man that will hold you tight in his arms.  
You looked up at Sherlock and you returned the kiss.  
_The ending of a story... the beginning of many_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked it!!! It was amazing writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? Is it bad, good, slow, fast, boring, too little, too much? I know these notes can be annoying but please comment.


End file.
